Pandemonium
by Dragonsploosh
Summary: Distance makes the heart grow fonder. Sebastian is going to have to learn this the hard way after being summoned right in the midst of his contract with Ciel. Someone far stronger requires him to perform a task that even he is reluctant to commit, but he is bound by the new contract. How can he possibly return to his Young Master when someone so powerful holds his leash?
1. Chapter 1

It didn't matter that I was over four thousand years old, this child seemed to think he knew better than me. Especially when it came to things like 'brush your teeth twice a day' or 'no sweets before bed time'.

I shouldn't care. If he wanted to rot his teeth then what business was it of mine? It didn't affect our contract.

But as I watched him pull a full bar of chocolate that he had obviously stolen from the kitchen out from under his bed, I couldn't help but feel... agitated. More than agitated.

Why was he even eating at this time anyway? It was 3am and I had come to check on him when I had felt him awaken through our contract bond. He obviously didn't see me standing here in the dark because he made a start on the chocolate right in front of me. I stood quietly and watched him eat the whole thing. The entire bar. I was supposed to use that to bake a cake large enough to feed the whole household for tomorrows dessert.

He licked his lips and then tried to work out what to do with the wrapper. I thought I might save him the trouble.

"Is there anything else I can get you, Young Master? Some ice cream, perhaps? A trough of sugar cubes?"

He visibly jumped, his eyes widening comically, and he looked right at me without seeing a thing.

"Sebastian? Are you there?" he whispered into the dark.

Obviously I was here. I did not feel the need to respond.

"Don't lurk like that! What do you think you are, some kind of..."

He waved his hand trying to find an appropriate word and failed miserably. I moved forward soundlessly and he gasped when I whispered my next words right in his ear.

"If the Young Master steals all the supplies then how ever will I provide his dessert tomorrow?"

"Stop that!" he snapped, lurching his head away from my lips. "What does it matter, anyway, can't you just get some more?"

I pried the wrapper from his chocolaty fingers. "Certainly I could, but my schedule is a strict one unlike yours. To take the time for a supply trip would mean to disregard my other duties, and I would hate to appear unproductive because the Young Master cannot keep his hands to himself".

"Oh please. Like there's anything that important".

"As important as dessert, you mean?" A scowl crossed his features. I did so enjoy teasing him.

"That isn't what I meant, Sebastian!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, so dessert is not a priority after all? Perhaps we can leave it out altogether tomorrow, then".

"No" he said a little too quickly.

"Tell me, does it not bore you to fill yourself with the same sugary treats over and over?" I asked him with interest. For myself, the allure lay in variety. I could not bear to pursue the same bland souls, finding it to be repetitive and dull. But this human did not seem to tire of his sweets and I found that curious.

"You wouldn't understand, Sebastian" he said dismissively, turning away from me.

"Try me".

It took him a moment to say anything, and when he turned back to me I could see an uncertainty about him as he tilted his chin up to me in the darkness. "Fine then. Do you want a taste?"

Ah. I had not expected this of him tonight. Humans were so capricious, an innocent reprimand for sneaking chocolate could so easily be twisted into a sordid invitation. I should probably have expected this of him. After all, fifteen years old was an age in which humans seemed to experience some kind of heat. I was happy to relieve my Master of any discomfort this caused him, even finding enjoyment in satisfying his carnal needs. Lately, however, it seemed that he wanted more than mere physical relief. This was something I could not give him.

Especially when he kept trying so hard to kiss me.

Demons do not kiss. Ask any Demon - the very idea is ludicrous. What use would we have to press mouths together and exchange saliva? It had no purpose, a strange human conception that would be forced upon us from time to time. Like funerals. And dancing. And Christmas. Some things would always be beyond my comprehension.

"It appears that the greedy Young Master has none left to offer me" I said, ignoring his obvious suggestion.

"I wouldn't say that" he replied, tilting his head more and making it abundantly clear exactly what he was seeking. He had never gone as far as to order me, which was a relief. I would hate to have to disobey him.

Still, he wanted me. His body was awakening and his pheromones filled the air around us, smelling of his arousal. That was something I could satisfy. I didn't want to make it too easy for him though.

"And why should I reward you when you clearly don't deserve it?" I asked, making some noise as I set down his empty chocolate wrapper.

His heart sped up. He thought I was going to accept - that I would kiss him - but no. The only instance I would allow our lips to touch would be when I took his soul. He leaned towards me and reached out with his hand to where he thought my face was, but he came up a bit short and I took hold of his wrist.

"You have not answered me" I told him, and started to lick at his fingers. They still had some melted chocolate on them and I lapped at it eagerly, distracting him from his original intention.

"I don't... you just... ngh" he babbled as my clever tongue spiralled around his forefinger, taking it into my mouth and sucking on it suggestively.

I popped it out of my mouth with a wet sound. I suppose he had tried, a pathetic attempt but that would have to do. "Should I infer that my Master requires my services?"

"Mmmm just get on with it, would you". Oh, so words were apparently easy to find now. He did seem nice and eager though, even helping to throw the bed sheets aside and lifting up his night shirt. This was familiar territory again and I felt much more at ease settling in between his legs to take him into my mouth.

He was already getting hard and he sighed happily as I sucked right down until his tip hit the back of my throat. He throbbed and pulsed against my tongue as his shaft thickened completely and I inhaled greedily to fill my being with the scent of his lust and desire and sin. Yes, this was what I hungered for - uncomplicated and raw passion without any unnecessary emotion.

His hand came down to tangle in my hair as I bobbed my head. His breath started to speed up and he tugged at the strands, little 'ah's leaving his mouth as I swallowed around him. I liked him the most in these moments. This was the most undemanding and quiet I knew him to be.

"Sebastian, more!" he whispered, spoiling the moment with an order. I obediently sped up and placed my hands on his thighs to squeeze them as I sucked. He was moving his hips along with me now, practically humping my face, and I felt his hands trail down from my hair to the back to my neck to tug at my collar.

This was new. Even as I worked my tongue over the head of his penis and lapped at his slit he was tugging at my tailcoat and trying to slide it down my shoulders. I stopped what I was doing to give him an enquiring look. My eyes had begun to glow a little and illuminated us softly.

"Take it off" he told me, looking into the sinister radiance with no hint of fear.

I complied, hoping that this wouldn't get too out of hand. Undoing my buttons, I shrugged off the tailcoat and folded it slowly to set aside. Still in my white shirt and waistcoat, I leaned forward to take him into my mouth once more but his hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"The rest" he said, squinting his eyes to try and see me properly through the dim red luminescence. I took his words to mean just the clothes on the upper part of my body - the idea of being fully nude with him was far too intimate. Even this was pushing it. I never undressed with him, only freeing my member if he wished for me to use it. We were not lovers, our association was just a mutual means to an end. I had trouble understanding why he wanted me exposed before him instead of servicing him like I usually did.

He seemed intent upon this, though. I sat back on my heels to remove my garments and his hand gravitated down to touch himself as I finished unbuttoning the waistcoat. He stroked up and down his own shaft, his excitement growing disproportionately to the situation - why was his arousal increasing so much? I smelled it in the air, saw it in the twitch of his erection and the urgency if his movements. I discarded the waistcoat and moved on to my shirt, untucking it before I unbuttoned it and slid it off to join my other clothing. For the first time, my chest was bare in front of him.

He was fascinated. He still touched himself but his other hand reached out to trail down over my pectorals and he moaned as he reached the muscular bumps of my abdomen. His fingers halted when they reached the waistband of my trousers.

"Sebastian, I want you to-"

I swooped down quickly before he could finish that order. He was pushing our boundaries far too much. His hand automatically moved aside as my mouth came down on him once again and he thrust up into me eagerly, his command trailing off into an erotic groan.

I doubled my efforts, sucking hard and flicking my tongue over the tip as I moved rapidly over him. I would make sure he could not even think properly, let alone form words. I felt it working as his hands scrabbled over my shoulders and he bent forward, his belly brushing against the top of my head.

"Ngh, ah!" He panted, trying to adjust to my fast pace. His hands searched for something to grip onto and I tensed as they slid further down my bare back.

If I could just get him to climax he would stop. He would shudder and gasp and go right to sleep when he was done, I could almost count on it. I curled my tongue and took him deeper, hollowing my cheeks with the suction and reaching forward to trail my fingertips over his scrotum. That usually undid him.

I felt him pulsate as his orgasm neared, and silently celebrated my victory. Too soon - his hand slid further over my back and he froze. He had felt it.

"Sebas... Sebastian, ah, stop" he said and I had no choice but to comply. I sucked up and off of him and tried to sit back but his hands held me down to touch more of my skin.

"What is that?" he asked me.

I knew exactly what he was referring to. Two thick, raised lines of scar tissue ran down my back and over my shoulder blades parallel to each other. It was not something I spoke about.

I tried to distract him again with a lick to the tip of his twitching member.

"Ah!" he gasped, and shifted away from me slightly. "Stop that! Sebastian, I asked you what that was - let me see" he said, and began to manoeuvre around to look behind me. It wouldn't help - the only light was from my eyes, leaving my back bathed in shadow.

"Young Master, I implore you not to ask such questions. Settle down and I will continue" I tried, hoping he would cease this line of inquiry.

"Can't you just tell me?" he pressed, realising he could not see anything in the darkness. He probed further with his fingers and a shudder ran through me.

"I would prefer not to" I said through gritted teeth.

He seemed to finally realise just how uncomfortable he was making me. Dropping his hands away, he shuffled around and brought his face close to mine.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" he murmured quietly. It was most unlike him to be considerate, and I was so taken aback by his sudden thoughtfulness that I didn't realise what he was doing until his lips brushed against mine.

Soft. Warm. So willing. I felt his lips on me for all of a second before I lurched away as if stung. I did not even think to control my movements so as not to offend him, throwing my head back out of his reach and pushing his shoulders away.

He looked at me, horrified.

"Sebastian?" he asked, sounding more confused and vulnerable in this moment than in all the years I'd served him. And I hated it. I despised weakness.

"Please excuse me, Young Master" I said, not even giving an explanation as I grabbed my discarded clothes and fled the room. I felt his distress through our contract bond, but I could not look back as I left him alone in the dark.

He had gotten too close. What did he think was going to happen, that we would connect? That I would make love to him, kiss him goodnight and hold him until morning as he slept? He was a meal to me, nothing more.

That was what I told myself as I sat on the hard mattress in my own bedroom, feeling the minutes tick by and trying not to think of that strange tingling spark as his soft lips had touched mine.

I woke him the usual way the next morning. His eyes looked slightly red, but he was perfectly composed as I passed him his morning tea. I served breakfast and informed him of his days schedule as he ate, everything normal. I would almost have doubted my own memory if it hadn't been for the empty chocolate wrapper still sitting on his nightstand.

"I will be making a brief trip into town today since some of our supplies require a replacement" I said matter of factly, looking for a reaction and finding none.

"Very well, Sebastian, but see that you do not take long" he told me, as though I was taking personal time instead of running an errand for him.

"Of course, My Lord" I replied with a slight bow.

He had finished his breakfast while I spoke, and now sat in silence as I dressed him. Usually he would find something to complain about or even make idle talk with me but today he was like a closed book. I pulled his nightshirt off and his breathing seemed loud as he sat with a straight back and raised chin while I fixed his shirt. He only made minute movements to assist me as I slid his shorts up over his hips.

Even I was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable by the time I got to his stockings. The reality of last night sat between us, and I tried not to rush as I fastened his garters and felt his gaze on the top of my head.

I buckled his shoes and stood gracefully, clearing my throat with a delicate 'ahem'.

"I will be back in time to prepare lunch, Young Master. Until then, please continue with your schedule as discussed".

I turned and left without waiting for his dismissal. It would be a relief to be away from the Manor from a time and his stifling presence.

I went to find Snake in the servants quarters. He would be driving the carriage since I could not leave it unattended while I shopped.

I made my way down the hallway but stopped when I unexpectedly heard Mey-Rin and Bard talking quietly in the kitchen.

"I've never seen him so distracted, no I haven't" Mey-Rin was saying excitedly. "Trying to tell us what jobs to do and barely knew his own!"

"Now, that's not quite how it was" Bard replied "He just kept mentioning chocolate for some reason".

Of course I had mentioned it, that was the point of my change in schedule after all. I admit that I may have become preoccupied with my thoughts of the Young Master's mouth, an unfortunate side effect of his actions last night, but I had been perfectly lucid throughout the rest of the conversation. That was enough of their gossip.

"I would assume that you are fulfilling your own duties, but none of them happen to be in this room" I said, sweeping into the kitchen and making them jump.

"Oh, Mister Sebastian!" babbled Mey-Rin "We were just in here for... for..."

"Looking for you!" said Bard "to see if you needed us to start lunch or something. You know, if you don't get back on time..."

"I assure you I will" I told him firmly. "Have you finished checking over the supplies?"

Really I had just sent him to the pantry to keep him busy but that had obviously proved ineffective.

"Ah yeah, you wanted that now did you?" Bard asked, seeming genuinely surprised that I might need the list before I left. No matter, I had already done it myself anyway.

"Why don't you both just continue as instructed" for a change, I thought.

"Yes, Sir" they both saluted and scurried out. I did hope they would be at least a bit productive - Bard was to be cleaning the shelves in the pantry ready for the supplies and Mey-Rin was to change the linens. I would hate to have to do both upon my return as well as the baking, not to mention appeasing the Young Master. I hoped the chocolate cake might defrost some of the tension at least.

I continued through to my room and donned my coat, finding Snake waiting for me in the hallway when I was done. He was dressed appropriately for our excursion with his snakes packed neatly in his large bag. At least he could be counted on to do as he was told.

"Ah, Snake. Shall we?" I asked, gesturing for him to take the lead.

He glanced at his bag as though waiting for the approval of his snakes before nodding and setting off.

We got as far as the large reception room when I heard footsteps hurrying down the grand staircase behind us.

"Wait, I'm coming too" said my Master in a commanding tone.

I sighed. "Young Master, might I remind you that your tutor will be arriving shortly to take your maths tuition".

"Maths tuition? A ridiculous formality, I have been capable of doing all the company statistics for years" he said, waving a hand. It was true, his lessons were only ongoing to maintain the aesthetic of the innocent minor that Ciel supposedly was. It would not do for others to realise just how alarmingly sharp his mind was.

"And what will your tutor think when she arrives?" I asked, amused.

"Well obviously she will think I'm not here and go home" he said, shrugging.

I was pleased to see that he was returning to his usual self."Very well then. Allow me to fetch your coat" I said and swept up the stairs. Bright he might be, but he still seemed incapable of dressing himself.

When he was suitably attired - adding a slight delay to my schedule, I might add - we headed out to the carriage. I gave my Young Master a hand up the small step while Snake took the reins, and closed the door behind me to take a seat opposite Ciel. Our knees bumped together as we set off, and the uncomfortable silence settled over us once more.

We only needed a list of basics as well as the chocolate, so we were headed to a small market in a nearby part of London rather than the larger shopping area slightly further away. A good thing too as not a word was said between us the entire journey and I disliked the way it felt. I did take some responsibility for the tension since he was obviously reacting to my rejection the night before, but I refused to feel guilty. If he had not acted that way in the first place then this wouldn't be happening.

I was relieved when we pulled to a halt. I opened the door and helped him down, leaving Snake to see to the horses while we moved towards the stalls of the market.

"First on the list is fresh vegetables" I told him and watched as he wrinkled his nose. He followed me anyway as I approached the vendor, hanging back as I handled the transaction.

We carried on in this manner, his uncharacteristic cooperation unnerving me somewhat. I had feared he would slow me down as he usually did, but that didn't seem likely to be a problem today. In fact it did not take too long to near the end of the list.

"Only one more thing to get, Young Master, and we can be headed home for lunch" I told him, the most either of us had said in a while.

"Chocolate" he muttered quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Chocolate. It's the last item, isn't it?"

It seemed he had been paying attention after all.

"That is quite right" I said pointlessly. I could tell that we were both picturing the events of last night.

"I'm sorry, you know" he breathed, barely making a sound above the bustle of the market. Of course I heard him though. I stopped to look at him and he seemed to find the ground especially interesting.

"Young Master, there is no need to say such things to a humble butler" I told him politely. In truth I was just surprised he had uttered the words in the first place - I doubted he had apologised for anything in a very long time and certainly not to me.

"I just - just wanted you to know, that..." he continued. This was not where I wanted the conversation to be heading at all.

"Come now, if you wish for your dessert to be ready on time this evening we had better not dally" I said, not quite interrupting since he had trailed off in his uncertainty. Still, I had made it quite clear that I was uninterested in whatever he was trying to say.

That seemed to vex him.

"Dessert, yes, because that's all I think about apparently" he snapped, and marched off to the confectionary stand. Usually I could not tear him away as he tried to sneak samples but he just stood listlessly to the side today. It seemed that I would need to handle this predicament much more delicately if it was to be remedied. I cannot say that human emotions were my specialty, thus I would need to think carefully on how I could possibly placate him.

We actually returned to the carriage ahead of schedule for a change. I settled in for another silent ride home, but he surprised me by broaching the subject once more.

"Why do you even do it Sebastian" he asked me tonelessly.

"To what do you refer?" I enquired, but I had a good idea.

"When you come to me and we do those... things" .

Ah. I truly did not want to upset him further, but since I could not lie to him I anticipated some difficulty.

"I assume you enquire about our occasional night time activities" I clarified, and saw the confirmation in his single uncovered eye. "Since I am your servant I am obliged to see to your needs, which are as varied and complex as any human. What kind of butler would I be if I let your lust distract you from our contract?" It was an incomplete truth, but a truth all the same.

"Is that all?" He asked. Perhaps he knew me better than I gave him credit for.

"No". I supplied. He would have to be more specific if he wanted any more than that.

When I was not forthcoming he sighed wearily and leaned his head against the window, his breath fogging the glass as he looked away from me.

"I can't keep doing this with you, Sebastian. I feel like we are constantly in battle with each other, both of us refusing to back down".

"I am honoured that the Young Master would tell me his feelings" I told him with a smirk. He fired up immediately and spun his head to regard me.

"There you go again, what is the point in this?! I did not enter into this contract to be ridiculed!"

"Then perhaps you should recollect exactly why you did enter into this contract" I said, becoming serious.

We looked at each other in silence as the implications of my statement sunk in. He seemed to think for a bit before collecting himself. "I have not forgotten, Sebastian. But since my revenge has not been completed yet, that makes you my faithful hound still. You are to obey my orders and carry out my wishes. As of late, I have found you sadly lacking on both those counts".

Enough of this. My hand shot out to grab his face, his eye wide with surprise as I leaned in. I brought his chin towards me until we were nose to nose, each breath mingling in the small space between us.

"You are being too stubborn. I will not continue our arrangement if you do not desist these foolish expectations".

His heart sped up slightly at my proximity, and then even more at my words.

"You would end our contract over this, truly? Just because of the way I feel?" he said angrily, wrenching his head away and looking towards the window again rather than directly at me.

The way he felt. That confirmed it. I had hoped he was just curious, that I had misread the signs. Of course, his words had called my bluff. I was left at a crossroads: I could either go through with the threatened severance or ignore his admission and continue as we were. And I found myself strangely reluctant to leave his side.

Perhaps the fault lay with me. Obviously I must have worn my mask too well, convinced even him that I was the polite butler Sebastian.

"I only encourage you to think on this, Young Master. Do not forget what I am - I may wear a human face but I assure you, I am a Demon in every way".

"You think I don't know that" he muttered.

"I think sometimes you do not. What other reason would you have for displaying these... intentions?".

"You prove yourself to be a Demon by even having to ask me that question" he snapped.

I was getting nowhere. What did he even mean? How could he feel anything for one such as me? Wherever I went I only brought death and despair, there was no room for anything else. How could there be when the emptiness of my hunger gnawed at me day after day, fuelling my need to push him away. After all, how could I pull him close when we had so little time? It would be pointless. I may seem cold but even I could feel pain if I actually chose to let him in, knowing full well that I must be the cause of his end some day.

I considered it for a moment as I watched him try to hide the emotion on his face. He was beautiful, I would admit that - I found him appealing where most other humans held no interest for me at all. He was still slight in build and fragile looking, his unusual coloured hair always falling just so over his right eye. His beauty was contradicted by his personality - sometimes he even surprised me with how evil he could be, sacrificing others or dismissing them altogether if their existence did not benefit him. It made him even more interesting to watch now as he displayed real distress at my lack of reciprocation. There was something between us, a chemistry that I could not escape but to encourage it...to try and respond his feelings...

I felt it unwise to continue this train of thought. It would not end well.

"I apologise deeply if it distresses the Young Master," I began, trying to deliver a gentle rejection, but was cut off when I felt the familiar pull of a summoning. It happened so quickly that all I could think to do was reach frantically for him. Our fingertips brushed but it was too late. The last thing I saw was his wide blue eye, regarding me in utmost dismay as the interior of the carriage disappeared and my hand was ripped away from him. I saw only blackness as I hurtled away from our contract and everything I had known for the past five years.


	2. Chapter 2

How could this be happening? It should be impossible to summon me while I was already in the midst of a contract. My essence was pulled along as though by the strongest of magnets and I had no choice but allow it as a dimly lit room materialised around me. I tried to assess my surroundings but having my world ripped out from under me without warning was strangely disorientating. Shifting about as much as I could, I discovered that I was trapped in a pentagram drawn in chalk on the ground.

It was like a cage. I could not step over the lines. I knew only too well that they would burn me if I even ventured too close. Since this pentagram was not even all that large I had no other option than to hover in the centre in my non-corporeal form. To anyone observing me I would appear as a ball of black smoke, tendrils constantly shifting and swirling.

"Who dares to disturb me" I said in my most sinister voice.

"Oh, knock it off". I had been so pre-occupied with the pentagram I had not immediately noticed the woman stood there in the shadows. She came forward now, short black hair framing a sharp looking face with red eyes glowing back at me.

Another Demon. It was most impolite for us to summon each other. That must be how she had succeeded in calling me here - I could sense the immense power radiating from her.

"Do you know me, child?" she asked, a small smile playing over her features.

I looked harder. The room became clearer to me as I recovered from the unexpected journey. I saw furniture pushed aside, two sofas and a large television. There was a coffee table with a mobile phone resting upon it, evidence that I was in a different time period to my precious contract. This seemed to be someone's living room, and the whole setting screamed casual. This woman had barely put any effort into my summoning, something that was a great accomplishment for most. Even so, the pentagram was extremely powerful and I could feel heat radiating out from each expertly drawn line.

The woman regarded me calmly. I reached forth with my senses as much as I could in my confines, and what I felt made me recoil. I had been wrong - this was no mere Demon. This was so much more.

"Lilith" I said, addressing her. She was practically a Deity, a being more ancient than even myself. Much more. She had not walked this world inhabited by humans in quite some time, having been cast out in a war with angels well before my time. I had never actually met her but I would know her anywhere. After all, she was the creator of my race. Not that that really had anything to do with me personally, of course. But she had obviously found her way back in to this world with high expectations.

"Good" she said, pleased at my recognition. "Let us get the formalities over with. How would you like me to address you?"

I didn't even have to think. "Sebastian" I told her. Somehow that name still made up my identity even though I couldn't be further from a butler right now.

"Sebastian, so good of you to come" she said as though I had a choice. "I have a task for you - you might be pleased to hear that there will be an alignment very soon. We can reclaim what was once stolen from us. I just need your assistance, slut-sucker".

Slut-sucker was a derogatory term for a Demon such as me. Incubus was another. Neither were entirely accurate - I had tired of messily sampling every dish long ago and preferred to shape my meals using other methods. Before was a different story, however. When I was a young Demon I admit that I would use intercourse as a means to obtain souls. The premise was similar to the contracts of today - I simply provided one service in exchange for another. It was not my fault if the humans could not sense my nature. They had always accepted eagerly enough.

My more recent contracts were different. They were entered into with clear intention from both parties and more finesse was required to complete them. It allowed me to guide and shape the souls to my taste, and provided much more of a challenge and a greatly satisfying meal at the end. I almost never performed sexual acts with a human any more, and when I did they had to at least benefit me in some way. My latest contractor had been a rare exception, though I told myself that those deeds were done for entertainment purposes only.

Ciel - I found myself thinking of him. What must he have thought when I disappeared in front of him? Especially since I had only just threatened to leave. He probably thought I had gone through with it, that it was his own fault. That bothered me more than it should have.

"Do you hear me?" she asked firmly when I had not replied. In truth, I had focussed on the more unimportant part of her words, but now I thought back to them. 'Reclaim what was once stolen'... she had to mean the earth. Before my time, this world had belonged to the Demons. They were cast out too long ago to truly know the details but it was rumoured that humans and angels had worked together to bring about a 'peace on earth'. Of course it hadn't lasted, Demons still crossing over now and again but never enough to cause a real threat. Life went on, but some of the more ancient Demonic Entities like Lilith had strived to take the world back for themselves. They became obsessed with this sense of entitlement. It never mattered to me - as long as I could wear my human disguise I had no problem co-existing, even finding pleasure in manipulating the humans and being subject to their admiration.

I laughed at her. "And how can a slut-sucker like me possibly help one such as you?"

"I'm glad you ask, I was beginning to think we had a problem" she said, letting the power behind her words fill the air and put me in my place. It was obvious who was in control. "The veil will be thin at the time of alignment. I need a sacrifice to make the tear. Souls. Pure and Innocent. Nothing less will be accepted. Do you understand?"

A tear? She intended to rip open the fabric of this world. It could certainly work - the force of many innocent souls being unleashed when the veil was temperamental could make it unstable. I assumed she had something else planned, such as a ritual or incantation which would cause a complete dimensional rift. Demons would be able to enter easily, the borders breaking down between here and all kinds of different worlds. It would be pandemonium. Life would completely end as the humans knew it, one mass free for all. A banquet. In theory it sounded good but I knew it wouldn't last. What would be left afterwards? This would become just another Hell like all the others.

"You certainly have big aspirations, Lilith" I told her, treading carefully. "I would hate to disappoint you -"

"Don't try to weasel your way out. It won't work. I simply need you to gather these souls for me. Only the purest. You have until the Summer Solstice. It is now the eve of the Spring Equinox". She clarified. That made it March. I had three months to think of something.

"You understand the nature of making a contract with me?" I asked, pushing my luck a little. "One service in exchange for another".

"Ha! You are feistier than I would have thought. Very well, how about this - you do as I say and I won't obliterate you?"

I had no choice, then. She could destroy my essence in a heartbeat, I didn't stand a chance.

"Very well" I told her reluctantly, and my form became clearer as the contract was made.

"A good decision" she said, and I was grateful when she dispersed the pentagram with a wave of her hand. The walls had gotten far too close for comfort as I took form, donning my human appearance once more.

I stepped forward to shake her hand and seal the deal.

'My, slut-sucker, I can see why you might be good at your job" she said with a smile that seemed to stretch her pale skin far too thin over her sharp cheekbones. "Don't you shape up nicely".

I had made no alterations to the appearance of Sebastian, not feeling the need to. Lilith apparently had an appreciation for my beauty but no real need for anything specific. This was my preference. The only change I made was the attire - I had estimated from the contents of the room that we were somewhere in the early 21st century and dressed accordingly in slim black jeans and a soft grey long sleeved top, not too smart but not too casual either. I was pleased to be able to wear some lace -up leather boots I particularly liked, forgoing the pointed heel so as not to stand out too much but still feeling a bit more like myself. This period of time was slightly less judgemental than the one I had just come from and I could afford to relax just a bit without drawing attention.

She took my hand and my personal contract seal marked us both, linking us together inextricably.

"One hundred souls, slut-sucker" she told me with a grin, dropping her hand. "or you die. You may use this apartment - I have other matters to attend to. Do not think I won't be checking your progress. You had better get started" she said, and I felt the hair stand up on the back of my neck as she activated her powerful magic to leave a gigantic hourglass standing in the corner of the room. It was almost as tall as me, with sand the shimmering colour of rubies. It had just begun to trickle down into the empty lower half.

"I'll be seeing you" she said, and disappeared without a even a sound to mark her exit.

I was alone.

The room was still dimly lit and, though I could see quite clearly anyway, I immediately moved to open the curtains. Light flooded in even though it was night time and I finally heard all the sound, bombarding my senses after the years spent in the 1800's. Lilith's presence seemed to have blocked all this from me before but now I was overwhelmed with it.

Traffic. Car horns blaring, people shouting, the dull thud of music, drunks staggering away from illuminated pubs. One man vomited on the ground while people walked right on past, hardly even noticing. I appeared to be in a high building looking down on this busy street and , and since my eyesight was exceptional, I could just make out a bridge in the distance with a yellow sign that read ' _Camden Lock'_.

Camden. I had hardly moved, distance-wise. I was still in London, near the very market that Ciel and I had visited earlier today. Or not today, I supposed. It had been a lot smaller here then, dirt tracks instead of the noisy street below. I would have hardly recognised it if it hadn't been for the bridge.

Maybe that was why Lilith had summoned me, out of all the Demons that were just as capable of harvesting souls as I was. Technically I was the nearest to her, regardless of the year. Time mattered little to a being as powerful as her, it was the fabric of dimensions that were harder to traverse.

I backed away from the window and located the light switch on the wall. Since she had given no restrictions on my own magic, I rearranged the furniture back to that of a typical living room with a click of my fingers. No one was around to see so it would not hurt to make a few shortcuts now and then. It was very different to my contract with Ciel, who wanted me to perform all my tasks as naturally as possible.

Even the thought of his name made my chest feel uncomfortable in a way I was utterly unfamiliar with. Perhaps it was regret at spending so much time in a contract I could not complete? I did hate to waste my time, after all. Upon closer inspection though, it wasn't the thought of his soul - lost to me - that made me feel so out of sorts. My hunger still bothered me, but when I pictured his face along with the word 'lost' I realised that I had found something that bothered me even more.

Ridiculous. I had much more important things to worry about. Like how to placate Lilith. I really did not want to spoil this interesting world by inviting the whole neighbourhood over, but I also did not want to be annihilated. For now I would choose the lesser of the two evils and see what opportunities presented themselves.

I would begin my collection of souls tomorrow. For now, I felt tired. Drained. Even though sleep was a luxury for Demons we still needed to rest once in a while.

I noticed the phone buzz and light up where it still rested on the coffee table. I assumed it was for me.

Picking it up to take with me, I quickly mapped out the apartment as I looked for the bedroom. It was modernly decorated appropriate to the times, everything clean and light and airy. The walls were all a generic shade of magnolia, the furniture either made of oak or in shades of cream and tan. It was tasteful but lacked any personality whatsoever. I supposed that was perfect for me.

The kitchen sat next to the living room, a small square area with lots of cupboards and shiny appliances. A doorway lay to the left next to the fridge, which lead to a narrow hallway. Three doors opened to two bedrooms and a bathroom, and the front door was obvious at the far end. I chose the largest bedroom and was pleased to find starched white sheets adorningly the king-sized bed in the centre. A quick look in the wooden wardrobe revealed plenty of clothes, somehow all in my size. My host really had provided everything.

I tossed the phone onto the bed and stripped out of my clothes, leaving them in an untidy heap on the floor. I was not a butler any more, I reminded myself, and there was nobody here but me.

I remained in my black boxer shorts and crawled into the bed. I did appreciate this item of clothing since it had not existed in the 1800s. I had gone without any underwear under my butlers uniform which I found to be quite uncomfortable sometimes.

I settled back against soft pillows and took up the phone. It had been a while since I had used one like this, but I remembered how to unlock it and swipe right to reach the home screen. A text message flashed up that simply read _'night night xxx'._ I saw by the name that Lilith had taken the liberty of programming in her phone number. How considerate.

I took a moment to re acquaint myself with the technology. Today's date, according to the little icon on the screen, was March 20th 2017. It had been March 20th 1891 this morning when I had woken my Master and served him breakfast.

Over a hundred years. Suddenly a sickening realisation hit me, my stomach clenching uncomfortably as I tried to process it.

He would be dead now. I had left him and he would have died never knowing what had happened. His whole life had gone by while I had answered my summons. That made me feel worse than I could have thought possible.

The phone. I held it up, feeling abnormally weak as I found a search engine and typed in his name. There was a good wireless connection in this building, my knowledge of 21st century computers coming back easily. It only took a few moments to load the results, and I clicked on the first one.

 _Earl Ciel Phantomhive, born to Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive December 14th 1875. Died March 23rd 1891._

There was more, but I couldn't read any further. Three days. He had lasted three days after my disappearance.

I couldn't breathe. I didn't strictly need to in order to survive but right now I felt like I needed air. I threw the phone down and lay there, curled in on myself for hours just trying to breathe, hoping to sleep. Eventually I did and dreamed of his face, his haughty little smirk. When I awoke I was alone, in an empty room and an empty home. I had never felt so hollow, and for once it had nothing to do with my hunger.


	3. Chapter 3

The noise of the early morning bustle outside did nothing to dispel the emptiness in the apartment. Usually at this time I would have already briefed the servants on their daily tasks and prepared the Young Masters breakfast. I would enter his bed chamber to find him still asleep, his breathing deep and his face relaxed. That would change the moment I woke him and he would gripe at me for disturbing him so early, complaining until I passed him his tea.

There was only silence today.

I showered. I didn't really need to but I felt the need for some distraction. It helped a bit, the pounding of the hot water over my skin feeling pleasant enough. When I was finished I dressed in some clean clothes from the wardrobe, dark jeans and a white t shirt. My leather boots and a black jacket finished the ensemble - I always had a preference for these monochromatic colours.

The buzz of my phone alerted me to another message.

 _'Time to begin xxx'_ was all it read. I felt the contract seal on the back of my hand burn. That was obviously an order.

The keys were hung up by the front door, so I took them and locked up as I left. I doubted anyone would be able to break in, the very place thrummed with magic. Still, I liked the routine.

I pushed Ciel from my mind. My order needed to be obeyed and I knew the consequences if it wasn't. I knew that this wasn't going to be easy - where would I find a hundred innocent, pure souls? Even one was rare. And then there was the manner of harvesting it - without enough time to form a contract I would usually fall back into the ritual of intercourse, a connection that allowed me to absorb a person's soul after they were thoroughly serviced. Of course to commit this act meant to corrupt the sacrifice, marring their purity and making them useless in the eyes of my contractor.

No, it would have to happen some other way. Maybe even against their will with no contract or exchange of services to act as protection. This had a tendency to draw attention since other beings could sense the taking of a soul by force. That was not our way, and forceful taking was breaking the rules.

Still, I did not have much choice if I was to collect all those souls in three months. I took the stairs from the apartment down onto the street and headed in the direction of the bridge. The busy market lay just before. It had grown into a teaming cacophony of sounds, smells, crowds of people all crammed together and crowding around stalls that sold all manner of strange items and foods. With all these humans in such a small space this seemed like a good place to look for a soul.

I kept to the side, squeezing past stalls and shop windows advertising souvenirs, tattoos and piercings, clothing and other colourful assortments. Lots of people were crowded around a shop that displayed t-shirts in rows of stands outside. I let my senses stretch out as I wandered, brushing over everyone in a wide radius around me.

Such sin and corruption. I was so used to the strict and proper values prevalent in the 19th century that it surprised me how different things were these years later. Of course I had known this - it wasn't my first time in this era, but to experience them both so close together was a shock nonetheless.

How would I ever find a pure soul here? I felt their greed, their lust and envy. These people had no regard for the lives around them, pushing past people and utterly oblivious to anything other than their immediate gratification. I made my way further into the market and passed a section of food stalls, each one themed with dishes from a different country. Hoards of people stuffed their glutinous faces out of boredom, discarding the food when they grew tired of it and moving on to find something else to excite their fickle hearts.

Taking another path, I passed a large stall selling corsets. Not the kind of designs that Nina Hopkins might provide - no, these were made to be worn uncovered and some were so revealing that it would leave little to the imagination. I expected a person would be arrested for wearing such a thing outside in the Victorian times. Here, though, no one would care.

Further investigation only lead me to more stalls and a row of bars where people stood about drinking even at this time in the morning. By this point I was thoroughly discouraged, having not even encountered a hint of purity in this mass of people.

I stopped next to a fish and chip stand, wondering where I could possibly look next. I pulled my phone from my pocket to seek some inspiration, and noticed the tab that had been left open from last night. _Ciel Phantomhive._

I wasn't quite prepared to see his name, and my stomach lurched again. I took a deep breath and steeled myself to find out more, reading a little further than I had last night.

 _Earl Phantomhive was killed at just fifteen years of age by an organisation of high-ranking noblemen thought to have been responsible for the death of his parents five years previously. This organisation went on to dominate London's criminal underworld, amassing power and committing many terrorist acts to maintain their influence. They were disbanded some years later after the numbers of the metropolitan police were increased in direct response to the bombing of London Bridge. Earl Phantomhive's grave can still be found at the remains of his family home on the outskirts of London._

There were more details, sugar coated lies about his life. None of it mattered. I suddenly knew where I needed to go. Home.

Since it was late morning and London was busier than ever, I searched for a form of transport. Figuratively speaking, at least - I did not move from my spot as I typed into the search engine of my phone. The results provided me with taxi numbers, bus timetables and a map of the tube but it seemed that Lilith was tracking my every move. A text message came through after I had been looking for just a few minutes.

 _'There is a gift for you in the garage xxx'_

It certainly irked me to know just how closely I was being monitored. She must have noticed my research on Ciel, too - the thought was most unpleasant. I would be more careful with my use of the phone in future.

It was a short walk back to the apartment, and a circular device attached to my keyring opened an electric door set in the wall next to the main entrance. There were numbered parking spaces and I found the one corresponding to my temporary living quarters. A black Ford Focus sat there waiting for me, a generic car but obviously brand new. Lilith had even gone so far as to stick a small pink bow to the bonnet, the pathetic adhesive kind that humans sometimes used to adorn wrapped Christmas presents. I ripped it off and opened the door, finding the keys in the ignition.

I hoped I still knew how to do this.

I started the car and pushed down the clutch to put it into first gear. I let down the hand brake and lifted my left foot slightly to creep forward, navigating the garage and accelerating slowly to the exit. There was so much traffic but I muscled my way out into it without fear for my own safety. A collision would not kill me, after all.

Driving came back to me as easily as any other technology. I received a few honks from other drivers during my journey at my utter disregard for some of the more minor rules, but no one came to any harm as I pulled into the long driveway of Phantomhive Manor.

It had been much quicker to drive than my carriage ride the previous day. It wasn't really a day, of course, but a hundred and twenty six years that had gone by and my surroundings clearly showed the passage of the years. My heart sank as I saw exactly how time had ravaged this once magnificent estate.

The driveway was overgrown with weeds, the unruly grass that Finny had so carefully tended to obscuring most of the path. I pulled up in front of the building to find it crawling with Ivy and in utter disrepair. There didn't appear to be anyone here.

I left the car where it sat to go for a walk around the grounds. I could not help myself - I had to see. Navigating overgrown bushes I found the small cemetery at the back and pushed at the rusted iron gate to look closer. It was very similar to how I had last seen it, with the addition of just one more gravestone. All of them were surprisingly well preserved, considering they had sat here for over a century. I could still read the names clearly. My gaze was drawn to his, etched on the newest stone.

 _Ciel Phantomhive 14/12/1875 - 23/03/1891_

This was real. His remains lay under my feet. They would be just bones by now, his body decaying over time. He would look no different to any other skeleton of the human race. I reached out to touch the headstone, not quite knowing why, when the creak of the gate behind me made me spin around.

An old man was stood there, watching me intently. How had I not sensed his presence? He seemed ancient with thin white hair, and he hunched over his walking stick. His outfit was interesting - he wore a curiously smart suit for someone so old. His eyes were squinted as he regarded me, a look so piercing I felt like I was being stripped bare.

"So, you've returned" he said hoarsely with a friendly smile.

"Excuse me, have we met?" I asked, feeling puzzled.

His only response was a slightly wheezy "Ho-ho-ho".

My heart practically stopped beating. It was just a part of my human disguise, a decoration in my chest, so it would hardly have mattered if it did but still. I felt it all the same.

"Tanaka?" I asked hesitantly.

He gave a slow nod in return. How could this be Tanaka? It wasn't possible...

Unless he was not human. Apparently we had had something in common all this time.

"Forgive me if I seem surprised" I told him, placing a hand on my chest and bowing like the butler I once was.

"Quite alright. Though it is _you_ who must forgive _me_ " he said solemnly. I rose from my bow to look at his face, so lined with wrinkles now. "I couldn't save him" he whispered, the words sounding papery and thin like dry leaves.

He obviously wasn't human, but he was no Demon either. He had waited here all this time, and all I could sense was his continued obligation to the household he once served. Yes, I could sense him now. I had not been looking for anything other than a human, so my senses had not detected his benign aura. I actually felt sorry for him, the loneliness he must have experienced as the generations went by.

"Tanaka, the fault is mine" I told him gravely, approaching him."I could not be there when he needed me the most". I sensed no blame coming from him, and he reached to grip onto my hand. I wasn't sure whether or not he noticed my black nails, but he made no remark.

"Would you take tea with an old man?" he asked, giving my hand a squeeze before releasing it.

"It would be my honour" I told him.

I assisted him back towards the Manor, taking his arm and walking extra slow as he hobbled along. I do not know how I had missed his nature before. I could only assume that he had hidden it with some magic's that were no longer in effect. His aura was dim now, though clearly mystical in nature.

We entered the Manor through the familiar servants entrance at the back. The wallpaper was faded and peeling, the carpet worn as we made our way through to the once grand entrance hall. From my perspective, I had been here just one day ago. The thought chilled me as I took it all in, the ruinous carcass of something that had been so resplendent. The stairs were now bare wood and rotten in places, patches of discoloured red carpet littering the floor. There was no furniture, stained squares being the only reminder of the elaborate paintings that once adorned the walls.

It seemed like it might be dangerous, but Tanaka traversed the staircase surprisingly well. I supposed he had gotten a lot of practice. I followed him to the first floor, and the sitting room of the Steward that he had inhabited since before I had even met Ciel.

He had kept it together fairly well, less disrepair about the place than the rest of the house. He filled a metal teapot and hung it over the small fire that already simmered in the grate. I realised that there was no new technology here - it was exactly the same as I would have found it in 1891.

"I hope green tea is okay" he wheezed politely. Some things never changed.

"You seem unsurprised to see me" I said when he was not forthcoming.

He started as though he had forgotten I was there. "Ah, yes. Of course. Well I was always aware of your nature".

"I'm afraid I cannot say the same".

"No, you wouldn't. I was not your concern, after all" he said with no hint of malice.

"I see. And you would trust me with the Young Master, knowing what I was?"

The hot water was ready, and he pulled the whistling kettle from where it rested above the fire. His hand shook as he tried to hold a cup and I went to assist him, taking the kettle from his frail grasp.

"Thank you. Where was I? Ah yes, that night the Young Master returned from his months disappearance. Something horrible happened to him, I never did know the details and won't pry now. All I know is that he returned with you. I do not believe he would have returned at all otherwise".

His speech seemed to pain him. He coughed breathily as I filled our cups, only nodding my affirmative at his assumption. Eventually he took a sip of the hot tea and continued.

"Yes, I saw how the Young Master had changed. But he was always happier when you were with him, it was obvious to everyone. I may not have trusted you when we met, but I did trust the Young Master. I was right, too. You being here now proves that at least".

Since he had boiled the kettle for two, I clutched my own cup of tea. I sipped it politely and tried not to wrinkle my nose at the sour taste. "If you know my nature then perhaps you guessed why I had to leave so suddenly".

"It was not by your own choice, I take it?"

"Most certainly not" I told him.

"That is good to hear. The Young Master was most distressed, that day. I have never seen him like that -"

I held up my hand and he stopped. "Apologies, Tanaka. Might I request that you leave these details out. I find it slightly..." I'm not sure exactly how I found it. I only knew that I did not want to hear about this.

"Of course. It cannot have been easy for you. I could tell how you felt for him" he said kindly, and I did not know how to respond. Luckily he saved me the trouble by asking me quietly: "Is there anything that can be done?"

I looked up at that. "Done? To change things, you mean?"

He nodded solemnly. "I know that your kind can traverse time in some circumstances. Can this not be done to right this wrong?"

My metaphorical heart sank. He thought I could go back and save Ciel. "I'm sorry, Tanaka. I am currently under a new contract, one which I cannot escape. There would be no way until... until the contract was complete" I finished lamely, feeling as though a lightbulb had switched on inside my brain.

"You could get to him after your contract is completed?" He clarified.

"Maybe. Time can be shifted but it is complicated for one such as me. There are rules. I cannot exist in a time that I already exist in, for example. There cannot be two of me. It is an intricate magic and I would need an anchor to guide me - usually I just answer to a summons."

"But could it be done?"

I nodded. I would need a ritual to set a precise time as my goal, and an anchor to direct me and make sure I did not stray. If I did not have one to secure my passage then I could become lost in time completely, wandering forever in darkness. The anchor needed to be something that existed in the moment I intended to travel to and I must have a strong emotional attachment to it in order for it to be effective. However, I had nothing with me from my time with Ciel that might provide a strong enough pull. There was certainly nothing of importance left in the Manor.

Tanaka seemed satisfied with my answer, and nodded back at me as though a decision had been made. He shakily reached to get something from the breast pocket of his suit and then held out his hand to me. I reflexively reached forward with my own and he dropped an item into my palm. My lips twitched into a small smile when I realised what it was - the Phantomhive ring, looking pristine and sparkling in the light of the fire. An object that Ciel had worn every day. Yes, this could work.

"Thank you, Tanaka" I said, my voice thick with some kind of emotion as I gazed at that ring. He had worn it every day. It had probably been on his finger when he died.

"And your contract?" he asked, his voice seeming stronger now as he took another sip of his tea.

My contract. I was still three months and one hundred souls away from freedom.

"I have been tasked with the collection of souls" I told him honestly. I did not add that the souls would be used to rend a hole in the fabric of this world and allow a Demonic Armageddon.

"Souls, you say. And then you could return to the Young Master?"

"I think so". Providing that the dimensional rip only affected the present day and I could slip away, of course.

He nodded and we sat in silence, contemplating as he finished his tea and I toyed idly with the ring. When he was finished he set his cup down to regard me seriously.

"Then you had better start with me".

I was taken aback, a reaction not easy to induce from a Demon.

"Tanaka, that won't be necessary" I said, but then realised that it might be useful after all. I had been commanded to collect souls - not necessarily human souls - and Tanaka, the kindly old man dedicated to his Master, was as pure as they came. He was so desperate to save Ciel and spare him his unfortunate fate that he would sacrifice himself in a heartbeat.

"I insist" he told me, utterly genuine. "I only ask that you do your best. Save him. Please. I'm asking you, one servant to another" he said, and the moment was becoming far too emotional for my liking.

This could work.

"You have my word" I told him.

We were both kneeling, so I inclined my head in an imitation of a bow before leaning forward to capture his frail lips. They were dry under my own, and I breathed in to pull his soul from him with practiced ease. Technically, this was one service in exchange for another. My promise in exchange for his soul. He had given his consent, so I broke no rules.

His consciousness flooded into me and I realised just how old he was. Not as old as me, but surpassing many human lifetimes. He felt like a guardian spirit, one that would take care of a home or a family. I sensed his sadness at having failed in his task, his love for the people and the place he had tried so hard to save.

Yes, this soul truly was a pure one. I carefully lowered Tanaka to the ground and folded his arms over his chest. Perhaps someone would find his body and assume the old man had finally succumbed to age.

I left through the front doors. The empty space inside began to feel slightly fuller as Tanaka's soul leeched into every part of my being and began to restore me, the hollow feeling diminishing. I knew it was not mine to keep, but that did not stop me from enjoying the feeling somewhat as I returned to the car. Just as I sat in the driver's seat I felt my phone buzz, the name on the screen bringing me back to reality.

 _'1 down. 99 to go x'._


	4. Chapter 4

I returned back to the apartment after my trip to the Phantomhive Manor feeling more alive than I had in... since I could even remember. I had forgotten just how it felt to take a decent soul and be rid of the relentless hunger. It felt like waking up, I could finally see and hear and smell and _breathe_ and _feel_. I hadn't even realised just how shut down I was before.

I entered my bedroom and kicked off my shoes, throwing my jacket carelessly on to a hook behind the door. Something fell out of the pocket and on to the floor, bouncing on the plush cream carpet.

The ring. I picked it up and ran my thumb over the blue stone.

I could get back. If I just fulfilled this contract then I had a chance of seeing him again. He would be furious that I had left - he would snap at me, his beautiful features furrowing in annoyance as he scolded me for ever leaving his side. I would say something like 'deepest apologies, Young Master' and bow my polite butler bow. He would splutter and order me never to do it again.

And I would make it up to him. He would retire early and I would dress him for bed, touching him all over to feel his warm skin against me once more. His hair would be silky under my fingers, his body eager and willing as I lay him down and smelled his sex all around me. He would taste just as delicious as he always did, his moans like music to my ears.

I slipped the ring on to my middle finger - since I have quite narrow fingers it fit nicely. I lay back on my bed and eased the zipper down on my jeans which had grown uncomfortably tight in the last few minutes. My hand stroked under my t shirt and along the soft skin of my belly as I mused over how I might allow him to touch me when we next met.

I would take my clothes off without him even having to ask. He would sit up to watch me, wide eyed as I pulled off my uniform. I would even light a candle this time so that he could see me properly. When I was completely naked he would reach for me, running his hands over me with his face flushing a delightful shade of pink as he tried to hide just how I was affecting him.

He would be inexperienced but stubborn as he reached for my erection, not allowing me to interfere. I reached down with my own hand now to begin stroking myself as I thought of his small hands dancing over my flesh. The metal bump of the ring felt good as I rubbed my shaft up and down - He would be wearing it on his thumb as he did this to me.

Would he use his mouth? He was certainly greedy enough. Yes, he would lean forward, his rump sticking up in the air as he tried fit all of me past his lips. He might take too much, choke on it and splutter as he continued regardless. I would chuckle then, and he would react by pulling away to tell me to shut up.

My hand moved slow and unsteady, like his mouth as he tried again to fit my girth back in. I felt my wet tip drooling for more friction. I swiped a finger over it like he might his tongue. He would lap up the spill, wrinkling his nose as he got used to the unfamiliar taste. By the time he had licked it all up he would be seeking more, digging his tongue right into the slit.

I moaned as I imitated the motion. He would moan too - he had always been very vocal in the past. It was me that had always remained cold and distant, even when I had been inside of him. Yes, I had taken him before. He never got to touch me, only begging to be filled as I had shown him when I felt the intensity of his arousal. I had taken him and felt his desire stoke my appetite, but never once had I appreciated the act for what it was.

I would not make that mistake again. I could think clearer now that I had eaten, and felt my lust for him rather than my hunger. The next time I took him I would listen to his moans and gasps, feel him around me as I thrust into his tight heat. He could touch me as I drove into him - I wanted him to.

My hand moved with greater urgency, my fist tight just like he would be as I sank into him. I recalled how his face always contorted in pleasure as his orgasm neared, his breath coming in erotic pants. Sometimes he even said my name - how had I ever viewed that in any other way than the wonderment it was? I thought of it now as my climax neared. He would breathe out my name in stilted syllables as I rubbed his twitching cock while he thrust his hips up in uncoordinated motions. He would be desperate for me. And this time, maybe I could say his name back... maybe I could...

" _Ah, Ciel_ " I groaned as I began to ejaculate, replaying the image of how his face looked as his own orgasm wracked his body. I twitched spasmodically into my own hand, feeling the strings of semen shoot from me with each wave of pleasure and hit my chest.

I lay there panting afterwards, the mess soaking in to my t-shirt. I couldn't remember the last time an orgasm had felt so good. It would only be better when it became a reality - when he would lay here with me, trying to catch his breath. We would move on from all of this and try to forget we were ever apart. This would all be a bad dream. We could wake up from this.

I just needed more souls. Ninety nine more.

It had gotten dark outside by the time I felt ready to move. I threw my soiled t-shirt onto the growing pile of dirty laundry and went for my second shower of the day, cleaning off the evidence of my little session. I put the same jeans back on and looked through the closet for another suitable shirt. There were plenty of black ones but with my jeans, boots and jacket I thought perhaps it was too much. I settled on a thin red one with some band logo on. A little colourful for my taste but I had to admit it didn't look too bad. I left the ring on my finger.

Once I was dressed I checked the phone, finding no more messages awaiting me. I had kept Ciel's tab open and looked at his name quickly, his death date. I would be changing that as soon as I could. It was strange just how much I wanted him to be alive again - most unlike me. Perhaps it was just a yearning for something I could no longer have? A craving for something snatched away from me? Sometimes I hardly even understood myself. I did not feel the need to over-analyse it too much, though. I wanted this so I would do whatever it took to get it. I had work to do.

I put my boots back on and headed out the door. It was just past 9 o clock at night now, probably a bad time to go looking for innocent souls but there was no reason not to try. I felt motivated, my body free from its usual gnawing hunger. I could feel all the things that were usually so clouded and just out of my reach. It felt good.

I roamed the streets, extending my senses to search for the slightest hint of what I wanted. I encountered mainly drunks spilling out of the pubs to smoke and loiter in the doorways, teenagers with their hoods up in tight knit groups, couples walking together hand in hand and trying to hide their obvious loathing for each other. There was no purity here.

I continued on, getting to know London again. I particularly disliked all the gigantic billboards thrusting advertisements in everyone's faces - it seemed that even the scenery would not allow anyone to think for themselves. How could anyone possibly remain innocent when temptations lurked around every corner, leaving little room for any freedom or choice? It was like everyone had turned into puppets, always having to compare themselves to everyone else and the idea of what they s _hould_ be doing rather than what they truly wanted. It was sad, in a way.

I came to Hyde Park late into the night. I could still sense signs of life here, even at this time, and it made a nice change to get away from all the concrete and metal that made up the city. It was quieter here, and I passed a serene duck pond with a background of grass and trees. Eventually I heard voices up ahead. There were benches in intervals along the path and I saw a small group of teenage girls gathered around one, some sitting and some standing. Five of them in all. They had not noticed me in the dark, and I moved away from the path to lean against a tree and observe them. There was one soul there that seemed promising.

The girls seemed to be around sixteen or seventeen years old. A little too young to be out this late. Some were holding bottles and taking swigs, passing them around. To an outsider this behaviour would seem anything but innocent or pure, but I couldn't afford to be picky. This soul was closer to my objective than anything else I had found in the last few hours.

Listening in on them, it became abundantly clear which girl was my target. She stood with hunched shoulders, her arms wrapped around her middle in a submissive stance as the other girls sat back laughing and jeering at her.

"God give me strength" said a larger girl nastily from her seat. She was trying to pass my target the bottle. "Just drink it, it's not going to kill you. Otherwise you might as well go home".

The other girls laughed like she had just told a hilarious joke.

"Sorry" said the girl quietly, taking the bottle. I'm not sure what she was apologising for, but she obediently brought the bottle to her lips and took a tiny sip. She tried not to cough as she attempted to pass it back.

"Oh for fucks sake" said the large girl, making no move to take it. The other girls laughed again.

"She can't even drink properly" said another girl with heavily pencilled eyebrows. "I told you there was no point in bringing her".

My target looked like she was about to cry as she brought the bottle back to her lips and took another gulp. I felt from her the yearning need to fit in and be part of the group, the desire to please them and make them accept her. She didn't like what she was doing, but she disliked being an outsider even more.

She gagged as she lowered the bottle, her body bending double as she heaved.

"What the fuck, Amy?" yelled the girl sat in front of her, jumping out of the way.

"Two sips and she's pissed!" laughed the large girl, the others joining in.

The girl, Amy, managed to hold on to the contents of her stomach through sheer force of will. Eventually she straightened again and tried to hand the bottle back with a quiet _'sorry'_.

"Urgh I'm not touching that now!"

"You'll probably catch something".

"We probably already have, look at her".

They laughed again and stood up from the bench.

"I'm okay, I'll try again" said Amy desperately as they started to walk away in the opposite direction to where I stood.

"Don't bother" called the large girl over her shoulder.

She hurried to catch up to them.

"Um, what are you doing, sheep?" asked eyebrows "don't you live the other way? Or are you trying to come home with us now?"

"Yuck she probably fancies you, Sam" said a wispy blonde girl, obviously not the most popular in the group but her nastiness showed in her aura.

"Sick!" yelled the large girl.

"No, I just..." said Amy nervously.

"Why don't you just stop following us everywhere for a change" said eyebrows.

The large girl laughed. "Yeah, bye bitch" she waved and they all joined in, shouting some insulting variation of 'goodbye' at her before leaving her alone, still clutching the bottle in the dark.

This was a bad night for Amy, indeed. A good night for me though. We were alone now.

She came back along the path in my direction, tears streaming down her face and took another swig from the bottle.

I stepped out from behind the tree.

"My Dear, I couldn't help but overhear. Are you quite all right?"

She jumped back, a little squeak leaving her mouth at my sudden appearance.

"Goodness, I didn't mean to startle you" I said politely, smiling my most appealing smile.

Why did humans always become so trusting around beauty? She took in my form and immediately dropped her defensiveness, her fear diminishing when she realised I wasn't some disgusting tramp or a brawny thug.

"Oh... that's okay. I'm fine. Thank you". she said shyly, moving as though to walk round me.

"Now how could I allow someone as lovely as you to walk alone at night? Permit me to escort you".

She stopped, seeming confused that I might still be talking to her. I doubted anyone had paid this much attention to her in a while. Certainly no one who looked like me.

"Oh, that's really kind of you. You don't have to though I'm, really, I'm fine". She was stammering as she spoke, looking at the ground with the colour rising to her face.

"I insist" I told her, and turned to walk next to her. She took the hint and we slowly started to head back towards the pond.

"My name is Sebastian" I said, holding out my hand to her as we walked.

"Oh, Amy" she said, and swapped the bottle into her other hand to take mine hesitantly in a loose grip. The skin contact gave me further insight into her soul - she really was an innocent little thing, trying so hard to blend in and be just like everyone else when she lacked the selfish malice necessary to truly measure up to her peers.

I let go of her hand reluctantly.

"I like your nails" she told me shyly.

"Why thank you, Amy. You know, you seem far too nice to be spending time with the likes of them" I said, gesturing behind us with my head to show exactly who I referred to.

"Oh, them. They're all right it was just, it was my fault I..." she trailed off and I heard her mutter the word _'stupid'_ under her breath.

We neared the pond now and I stopped, facing her. She automatically came to a halt too.

"It grieves me to hear you say such things about yourself" I told her, reaching to trail my fingers down her face sensually. She gasped at my touch and looked up, right into my eyes.

I had her.

I sent forth some of my own intoxicating pheromones to ensnare her, trapping her in my gaze like a deer caught in headlights. If I could get her to accept a kiss then this could work. It could be judged as a consensual taking of her soul if she wanted me enough. I would not technically be breaking any rules.

I tilted my head and leaned in. She was inhaling deeply, becoming lost in my scent. She had an unfocussed look about her as she moved with me and I reached to cup the back of her head.

 _ **Smash.**_

The bottle had fallen from her grasp, breaking the spell. Her eyes widened and she jerked away from me.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me I just-"

My expression must have betrayed my anger because one look at my face gave her pause.

"I, I have to go. I'm sorry" she stammered, and turned to walk hurriedly away.

This would not do. I had been so close. With the lack of even marginally pure souls in this place I hated to let one get away from me.

I gave chase.

I was utterly silent as I descended upon her, closing the distance in a split second. She gasped and tried to scream but only a broken sound left her mouth as I spun her in my grip and forced my mouth on hers. She struggled and tried to toss her head to the side but I held her tightly, clutching her neck to keep her still as I drew on her essence. It was a much more violent act than it had been with Tanaka. She continued to resist and thrash even as her soul left her, and I felt her neck snap in my grip just before I swallowed it down.

I felt nothing for her. No pity at her distress. No sympathy as her bones crunched under my hands and her skull dropped to an unnatural angle when I pulled away. It was like this, sometimes. My contractors often changed their minds after I had done their bidding, trying to fight me or flee before they would give up their soul. Of course, they had initially agreed to our exchange and so I was at perfect liberty to take what was owed to me by force.

I felt her soul within me as a warmth radiating out from my chest. Yes, it would do. Not quite the quality of Tanaka's but still rather pure all the same. If we'd had time to form a contract then I could have shaped it into something even better, but there was no time for that. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and easily guessed what it might say. _'98 to go...'_

I checked her pockets quickly and found a small purse and phone. I took them - it would look like a mugging gone wrong. A young girl alone in a park at night. These things happen.

I dropped her body to the ground in a heap and left it there. Two souls on my first day was a promising start, but I needed to get away from here just in case...

"Oh, Bassy" came a familiar voice from behind me. "Haven't you been a busy boy".


	5. Chapter 5

I turned around slowly to come face to face with this gaudy red nightmare.

"It's been a while, Bassy!" said Grell, hefting her chainsaw up with one hand and making her familiar hand signal with the other. She was still wearing that awful coat but the rest of her attire had changed with the times, a tight dark red top revealing her complete lack of curves and leather trousers ending in high heeled boots.

"Ah, Grell" I said, resigning myself to a far more complicated night than I had hoped. "And what brings you here?"

The crumpled body of Amy lay obviously between us, and she looked at it in disgust as she came closer, high heels clacking.

"I'm sure you can hazard a guess, but let's not talk about me. Let's talk about you! This time suits you, darling" she said, looking me up and down appreciatively.

"I wish I could say the same" I said through gritted teeth. Really, as though she hadn't been tacky enough already.

"Now, now" she said, tutting at me "I'd be very nice to me if I was you. After all, I've already had to clean up one mess of yours. Much better to be on my good side - pick one" she said, posing from different angles as a model might for pictures. She was just as eccentric as ever.

"A mess of mine? I'm not sure what you might be referring to" I told her. I doubted she had actually ever solved any problems, only exacerbated them.

"Oh yes, Bassy, it was quite the horror story" she told me happily. "So much blood, what a lovely shade of red! I was disappointed not to see you though, darling - not even a note or a passionate goodbye. And here I thought you actually liked the brat! So cold!"

"Wait, are you talking about..." I nearly said _'Ciel'_ but it seemed wrong to utter aloud now. "The Young Lord?" I finished lamely. Grell had certainly piqued my attention.

"You can't even remember his name, can you?! He certainly remembered yours. He took a lot out by himself, the little spitfire, but he was calling for you at the end..."

I felt sick. Suddenly the soul I just ate didn't sit too well in me, my stomach roiling as I thought of him calling for me and receiving no answer. He had died that way.

I took a step towards her. "What happened?" I asked her seriously.

She seemed to like the attention. "Oh, so now you want to know? It's taken you a bit long hasn't it?"

She was so frustrating. "Grell, I don't have time for this" I said. I was torn between desperately needing to know and not being able to face it.

"It's rude to rush a lady" she said in an annoyed tone. "Besides, what do I get in exchange?"

I decided on not wanting to know. I didn't think I would be able to hear it from her anyway. I started to turn away.

"Oh now, now Bassy" she called after me. "You owe me, anyway! All those deaths that weren't supposed to happen... the maid, the gardener, the cook... the little brat... not to mention the ones who survived that shouldn't have. They caused a lot of trouble indeed and a lot of overtime for me".

I turned back slowly, trying to process it all. "The servants?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, they bled out wonderfully" she said waving a hand "What you should be asking me about is that other Demon. She stood and watched the whole thing. Friend of yours?"

I took a guess. "Black hair? Skin like tissue paper?"

"Sounds about right, darling. Absolutely no fashion sense. She was a scary one, even Will wouldn't go near her".

What had Lilith been doing there? Something wasn't right about all this. Had she had something to do with his death?

"Anyway, it seems you could use my help" she said, looking pointedly at Amy's corpse on the floor. "If you can't keep your hands to yourself then you could at least wait for me, next time".

"Ah, that. I would appreciate if we could maybe keep this to ourselves, Grell". I just wanted to get out of there, go back to the apartment.

"A favour? Oh certainly! Now how does this usually work? One service in exchange for another?" she was drawing closer to me now, her smile growing wide to show off her pointed teeth.

I could see where this was going. I sighed. "What is it that you want?"

"I'm so glad you ask. I'll leave it this time in exchange for a kiss - with tongues!"

Really? We were doing this? I could argue, I could fight her. I would probably even win. I knew how volatile she was though - I would not be able to predict her, as always. It would be long and messy, and I would probably receive a few injuries of my own in the process. After hearing about Ciel, the servants and Lilith I felt as if all the energy had been sapped from me.

Demons do not kiss. But if it would give me an easy way out this time, then I would do it. I had more important things to worry about.

"You will leave me alone if I do this?" I clarified.

She practically squealed and lunged forward, grabbing my jacket in both hands.

"It's a deal, darling!" she said excitedly.

We were almost the same height when she had those heels on. I steeled myself, taking a deep breath and thinking of Ciel. The sooner I got away from here, the sooner I could find out what happened, figure out how to get to him. Now that I knew Lilith was involved things might get a bit more complicated.

I thought of Ciel's lips as I lowered my face only slightly, closing the distance between us. She pressed herself up against me and made a slightly creepy noise of excitement as our lips met and I tried not to shudder.

"What on earth is this?" came a voice from behind us.

Grell launched herself off me and spun around. I wasn't sure whether to be grateful for the interruption or exasperated at the appearance of another reaper. Especially this one.

"Will!" cried Grell, rushing over to him. "It wasn't what it looked like!"

"And why should I care what it looked like?" said William T. Spears, pushing up his glasses and looking irritated. "I'm much more concerned with how you might allow a Demon to run rampant in the city. Do you have any idea of the paperwork that would cause?"

"Rampant? There was nothing rampant, I assure you. You know you're the only one for me, Will" she said dramatically, completely missing the point.

William sighed and turned to me. "You again. You know we can't allow this sort of thing. I'm afraid we have to eliminate you" he said matter-of-factly.

"Ooooh Will, such talk makes a lady feel so -"

"Enough, Grell. Are you going to help me or not?"

She smiled wickedly. "I'll dance the dance of death for you any day" she said, and began to rev her chainsaw, turning to me. "Sorry, Bassy. I suppose we'll never get to use tongue. Still, this might be better".

She ran at me, brandishing the loud chainsaw. I ducked out of its reach and spun around behind her.

"Wait, this doesn't need to -" I tried, but Williams death scythe shot out and narrowly missed me as I darted out the way.

It seemed I would have no choice. Very well. They would have to deal with the fact that the rules had changed.

I sent forth a manifestation of darkness from my body just as Grell made another pass at me with the chainsaw. It whipped at her legs, and her eyes widened comically as she was caught off balance and crashed to the ground.

Another tendril shot out at Will, but he batted it out the way with his Death Scythe. It _hurt._ Even though it was a non-corporeal part of me the scythe still somehow cut it, a possibility I hadn't considered. A small reel of cinematic records flowed from the cut - Ciel on the first night of our contract slipping on the floor of the bathroom, Ciel eating sweets at a shop in town, Ciel learning to dance with me and failing miserably. I retracted the tendril back into myself and the reel stopped, though the images of Ciel - so alive and real looking, as though I could reach through the record and touch him - had shaken me somewhat.

"Interesting" said Will in a complete deadpan.

I heard a swooping noise behind me and turned to block Grell as she brought her chainsaw down. It buzzed by my ear as I held her wrist still.

"What a broken record you are, Bassy" she said, not even struggling to get out of my grip. "When are we going to get to the good stuff?"

I felt Will approaching behind me so I spun Grell around and flung her right in to him.

"I assume this is what you mean?" I said as she smashed into him and they tumbled to the ground together.

Will was out from under her in a second, extending his shears to whistle past my ear. I dodged it and he tried again, jabbing to the other side. I evaded it again with slightly more difficulty, my reflexes not feeling as sharp as usual. I tried to get in a hit of my own as I darted past the reach of the shears, aiming my fist at William's calm face, but he blocked me a little too effortlessly with his own arm and jumped back. Grell complained loudly in the background as she re-arranged her coat, muttering the word _'rude'_ as she finally got up from the ground.

They were both facing me now. The chainsaw revved threateningly and they both flew into action at the same time, much more synchronised than I ever knew them to be. Since they came from each side I avoided them with a graceful back flip and then spun low to the ground, trying to kick their legs out from under them. Both of them leapt away at the same time and I chanced manifesting a tendril of darkness again to extend my reach.

Grell seemed ready for this and swung the chainsaw down just as I neared her. I tried to retract in time but I was too slow - the whirring blade met my manifestation and I gasped as another cut was made, causing more records of my time with Ciel to come forth. How was this fight going so badly for me? Had they really improved so much over time? Or was it me - I admit I did not feel much like myself. In our previous fights everything had somehow seemed clearer, my reflexes sharper with the burning fervour to destroy them, to win for my Master. Right now I just felt numb, like I was just going through the motions with no clear focus.

My manifestation receded back in to me and I tried to recover from the cut, but Grell was running at me again already. I darted forward to meet her and narrowly missed her chainsaw as I kicked her in the chest, sending her flying once more.

"Having some trouble there, boss?" came a voice just to my left. I turned to see Ronald Knox, leaning casually against his lawnmower. Great, now there were three of them. I needed to find a way out of this - it was obvious I couldn't beat all of them in this state.

"All under control, darling" called Grell from the ground, just as a sharp pain erupted in my chest.

I looked down. The tip of Williams shears could be seen protruding from the front of my t-shirt and I watched as it was yanked away, the pain blossoming further as my cinematic records came forth. I groaned - this was the second time I had taken a Death Scythe to the chest.

My records were longer this time - Ciel on horseback, his hips moving with the steady trot. Ciel dressed in finery at a ball, telling me he was bored and ordering me to help him sneak away. Undressing Ciel for bed while he wriggled anxiously, his erection jutting out. Ciel aiming a gun at one of the many assassins that had snuck into the Manor over the years. The steadiness of his hand and lack of emotion on his face as he pulled the trigger. Ciel beneath me, reaching out for me as I moved in him and he moaned wantonly. Me pushing his hands away and holding them down as I continued, his head thrashing from side to side as he bucked his erection up to rub against my clothed belly.

I fell forward on to my knees as the three reapers surrounded me and my record continued. Dimly I heard Grell say _'finally, the good stuff!'_ but it felt far away. I was lost in the images of Ciel and the pain in my chest that I didn't think was just from the Death Scythe wound.

What if I couldn't... if he couldn't be saved. This could be the last time I would ever see his face. I found myself glued to the records, treasuring this glimpse of him as the reapers descended on me with their scythes.

This couldn't be it. I had to try. I gathered my remaining energy, my human shell breaking down a bit and darkness surrounding me. I wouldn't let them kill me here - not when I had to get back to Ciel.

Suddenly the reels changed to that of Lilith and our contract, short snippets of myself in the pentagram and then our hands shaking. The hourglass. The words _"one hundred souls"._

I felt William freeze.

"What is this, Demon?" he asked, suddenly urgent.

I only laughed at him.

"Stop" instructed Will, gesturing for the two others to lower their scythes.

Grell and Ronald immediately relaxed, Ronald giving a low whistle at the contents of my records and Grell clapping excitedly as another session with Ciel started to play.

William jabbed his shears at my chin. "You'd better speak, Demon, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" I asked, feeling some blood drip from my lips as the puncture to my lungs brought it up. I was struggling to breathe as I wheezed out the rest. "You'll kill me? Wasn't that what you were about to do anyway?"

He considered this and lowered the scythe. "Very well. You are a being of deals. I would never usually make one with the likes of you, but this time I'll make an exception. Tell me all about that... woman, that contract. Do not take any more unsolicited souls in my sector. And I will let you walk away this one time".

To be killed by reapers or to be killed by Lilith? It was a tough choice. Better to live another day though and figure things out tomorrow.

"Deal accepted" I told him. My records had finished playing now, and Grell seemed disappointed but still intrigued that William would stoop to make a deal with a Demon.

My chest hurt as I recounted the last 2 days to him. It wasn't a mortal wound but still a serious one, and this human shell did not appreciate the punctured lung. I continued regardless, leaving out the part about Tanaka and my distress over Ciel. The last one was probably obvious anyway - most of my cinematic records had been like a homage to him.

All three reapers listened silently until I reached the end.

"The Summer Solstice, then" said Will, deep in thought. "I have a feeling this will cause a lot of overtime".

"Shouldn't we just kill him, anyway?" Ronald asked confused. "I mean, no offense but it might save us some trouble later on..."

"A deal is a deal" said Will honourably. "However, the next time we meet, Demon, I won't be so lenient. I expect it won't be too long" he said, and turned to the others. "Let's go".

"What? That's it? And here I was ready for some action!" Grell declared.

"You heard what he said, you'll get it soon enough" Ronald told her comfortingly, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

Grell perked up "See you soon, Bassy" she said to me, and blew a kiss before they all disappeared, back to wherever reaper headquarters lay.

I was alone in the park now with only the body of Amy to keep me company. I was weak, the wound in my chest having drained me. I needed to get back to the apartment - I was vulnerable here, if the reapers had been drawn to my soul taking then other beings might be as well and I was in no state for another fight.

I gathered together all the energy I could muster and shifted my shape into a raven. My wings were small and light, my body leaving the ground easily as the air passed through my feathers and I took flight, heading towards my temporary home.

It took longer than I would have liked to reach my building and I was feeling weaker by the moment. I landed on a railing outside and took in my surroundings to make sure no one would witness anything they shouldn't. It was just before 5am now and nobody was around, the only signs of life coming from the sleeping bodies in the apartments. I went unnoticed as I changed back into a man, not as graceful as I would have liked and I clutched at the railing to keep my balance.

My hands shook slightly as I used my keys to open the door to the apartment building - I could have used magic but I was drained now. I took the lift up to my floor. For a nice building it was disgusting and I fought not to gag at it's uncleanliness.

Finally I reached my apartment and let myself in, slamming the door behind me and moving towards my bedroom. I would heal from this. I just needed to rest.

I shrugged my jacket off and pushed open the bedroom door. It fell to the floor when I realised I wasn't alone. Somebody already sat on my bed, waiting for me.

"We need to talk" said Lilith furiously.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilith had shed most of her human mask. Her eyes were two deep black pits sunk into her face with only a glimmer of red at their centre, and her skin was more white and stretched than ever over her skull. An unnatural darkness surrounded her and radiated out to where I stood in the doorway.

She had been concealing her power from me but now it rushed forth, making my eardrums vibrate painfully and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. For her to affect me in such a way was disquieting indeed.

"Do you know why I am here, slut-sucker?" she asked, letting the anger in her words burn me with sharp stinging waves of power. I flinched more than I normally would, clutching at the wound in my chest.

"I assume it isn't to enquire after my welfare".

"Do not test me" she snarled. "I know exactly where you were tonight. I abhor disloyalty. If I had wanted the Shinigami to attend the party I would have invited them myself".

"Then you will also know the difficult position I was put in" I snapped. I really was playing with fire here, but all I could think about was how she had been there the night Ciel died. That she had watched and done nothing, maybe even brought about the whole thing.

"Difficult? Have you have not fought those Shinigami before? It seems as though you aren't even trying".

In a way, she was right. The fight with the reapers earlier had seemed so much more challenging than it used to - like so much more effort was required to achieve what I had so easily in the past.

I recalled that it had actually brought me a feral kind of joy to fend them away from Ciel. Through every battle, regardless of our foe, our energy was totally in tune, our identities intertwined; we could not be one without the other and together we were a force to be reckoned with. On the other hand, I was just wearily fulfilling my obligation to Lilith. Even the souls I had so recently taken had not helped - they had only diminished my hunger and bloodlust, giving my emotions more clarity and distracting me with thoughts of Ciel and getting to him. I had not even sensed Will move behind me when he thrust his scythe through my chest.

The only time I had failed with Ciel was when I had put his welfare before my own and taken Undertakers scythe to my chest. He was my greatest weakness and my greatest strength.

"I was distracted" I told Lilith honestly. "It won't happen again".

"That is a promise you will not be able to keep".

The insight she had disturbed me. "Is that so?" I asked, trying to find out exactly what she knew.

Suddenly a sharp pain pierced my mind - it felt like a shard of ice, bitingly cold and slicing right into the centre of my thoughts. I knew what she was doing - I could vaguely make out the glow of her eyes through the pain and I tried my hardest not to think of Ciel, not to let her see exactly what my priorities were. It seemed the more I tried to push the image of him away, the more vivid it shone in my head.

"Ahh the boy. You certainly are enamoured with him. I wonder what makes this one so special?"

The pain withdrew from me and I stood stiffly, furious that she would rip my thoughts from me. "It's none of your business" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but it is. Anything that distracts you from our contract is my business. If you want a plaything then why not just pick another - there are plenty out there to choose from with you looking like that".

I said nothing. As inhuman as I was, I had somehow mustered some form of attachment for a human. The creature before me was beyond understanding what that meant to me.

"All right, fine" she relinquished. "But surely you realise that he is beyond your reach? I hate to break it to you but the kid is dead, slut-sucker. Why obsess about something that disappeared off the face of the earth such a long time ago?"

I tried not to think of the ring. "I hear you had something to do with that" I countered accusingly.

"Me? Heavens, no. I see you've been gossiping with your reaper friends. No, why would I even have to do a thing when you already did it for me? The disappearance of his protector was practically an invitation in itself - I only had to watch as everyone he ever made an enemy of flocked to his house in droves. It was such fantastic entertainment. I thank you".

I felt my eyes burn in my head as a growl tore itself from my throat. How dare she suggest that I was to blame, that she would just watch the massacre that _she_ had caused. Yes, it all came down to her in the end.

She flared up again at my obvious aggression. "I see now that our agenda is not the same". Lilith told me and stood from the bed, the darkness swirling around her."This disgusting craving is consuming you. The value of your own life, and more importantly our contract, has lessened in the face of your desire. Perhaps I should provide you with some... inspiration".

The darkness shot forward and I felt a searing burn on the back of my hand, still clutched over my chest. I reacted, moving it away from the injury to protect myself but it wasn't the wound she was after. I felt the ring get snatched from my finger before I could do anything to stop her.

An icy chill filled my chest at the loss. Without the ring I would not be able to get back to Ciel.

"So, you have no interest in our victory over an entire world? You are even wishing to leave, back to the hive of humans I pulled you out from. How disappointing" she said, looking at the ring now in her hand and shaking her head as if scolding a child.

There had to be a different way - I would need to try and find another anchor if I were to get to him.

"You aren't even listening, are you?" She sneered, moving closer to me. "No, you're thinking of him. Believe me when I say that I will do everything in my power to prevent you from getting back there".

Could she really stop me? I had to admit that yes, she could. If Lilith never wanted me to see Ciel again then I would never see Ciel again. I recognised this growing cold feeling as hopelessness and tried to remain calm in front of her piercing gaze. What did she want from me?

"If you are trying to inspire my allegiance, Lilith, then you are failing" I said wearily.

She smiled in a way that did nothing to comfort me. "I propose an amendment to our contract. You will serve me loyally. My goals will become your own. And in exchange... you can have him".

Have him... If she could somehow bring him to me then this hole in me, the one that had nothing to do with hunger, might actually be filled. All the unfamiliar feelings, the sick yearning I had been dealing with, might finally leave me alone. I would have everything I wanted. But a thought gave me pause.

"If you brought him to me then would his days not be numbered by the rift I would be working to open? He would not last a day with so many Demons looking to feast".

"If you are successful then you have my word that I will protect what you hold most dear. If you are not then he dies anyway. It is simple."

Was it, though? Lilith was powerful but could she really stop an infinite amount of Demons from every Hell dimension imaginable from harming Ciel? If he did miraculously survive then what would even be left for him, after the world was destroyed as he knew it?

I admit to being selfish though. My thoughts were conflicted by the appealing suggestion that he could be here. With me. Alive. Now.

"You have a day to think on it, slut-sucker. Prepare your answer well - if it does not please me then this ring gets destroyed along with his very existence and any chance you could ever have to reach him. Ciao".

I felt her stifling presence leech from the room as she disappeared, like a weight was being lifted, and was grateful to finally be alone in the quiet apartment. I could think better without her around.

Could I really subject Ciel to a destroyed world? If anyone could handle it then it was him, and maybe I could protect him... We could go somewhere, find some place safe...

I staggered towards the bed, meaning to sit down and take my shoes off but I stumbled and collapsed heavily on to it. Everything seemed so far away. Trying to move hurt so I let myself stay there, closing my eyes. There was something I had to do but I didn't know what it was.

Slowly the noises outside my window faded around me and I fell into a deep sleep, dreamless, for what seemed like just a few moments. When I opened my eyes it was dark outside still, but I had slightly more energy in me now. I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket to check the time, but the battery was dead.

Groaning, I sat up. The white bed sheets were covered in a wide red stain and I looked down in disgust to see my t-shirt a much darker shade than when I had put it on earlier. I got up to try and find the charger and noticed a burn on my hand where the ring had sat.

The ring. The events of yesterday replayed in my head, the reapers, the deal Lilith wanted to make. I had wasted time sleeping when I should have been trying to find some other way to get to Ciel, one that would reunite us but spare him from the massacre of the Summer Solstice.

Think. Another anchor. It had to be something linked to him, nothing else would be strong enough to tether me since he was my primary focus. Surely the ring wasn't the only thing left of his?

I located the charger in the living room and plugged my phone in, waiting impatiently for it to turn on. I could look for where other artefacts might be - something of his that was kept, maybe an heirloom...

I realised I would have to be more careful than that. Lilith could obviously track my searches. She would know exactly what I was looking for. Maybe I should get a new phone?

It dawned on me that I already had one. I raced back to the bedroom to where my jacket had fallen and found Amy's purse and phone in the pocket. I unlocked it and saw a great deal of missed calls and text messages. Maybe someone out there cared about her after all.

I looked at the time to see how long I had been asleep. It was 10pm. That couldn't be right, it was still dark out. One look at the date told me otherwise. It was 10pm on the 22nd of March - I had slept for nearly 16 hours.

 _Fuck._ I mean - I didn't have much time. I made a quick search on Amy's phone to see what I could find and scanned the page detailing Earl Phantomhive's life and death. What I found utterly bewildered me.

 _Earl CIel Phantomhive disappeared at just fifteen years of age from his home on the outskirts of London. It is one of the most interesting mysteries of the 19th century since an attack on his estate was underway at the time of his disappearance, however, there has never been a claim to his assassination or any indication of his whereabouts after the 23rd of March 1891. No remains of his have ever been found._

What? The entire page had changed, I was sure it was the one I had clicked on yesterday. It contained the same sugar coated lies about his life, but this time there were added descriptions of the searches for his body that taken place as well as popular theories on what could have transpired.

Lilith must have something to do with this. Someone as powerful as her could travel through time with no fear of becoming lost - she must have done something when she realised just what this human meant to me. He was her collateral.

I moved to the small window. I could change into a raven again and go back to the Manor, search it, maybe there would be something there. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I felt the magic like a sharp jolt in my hands, burning my skin as I pushed harder and realised it was Lilith's work. She would not allow me to leave.

Stupidly I tried the other windows and the front door before returning to the bedroom despairingly. My efforts had left me with burns on both of my palms and they bled freely, magical wounds that hurt so much more than any natural injury would.

I was obviously at her mercy. If she already had Ciel then I couldn't deny her anything or he would truly be lost to me forever. I couldn't allow that. He was _mine._

The word _mine_ triggered something possessive in me. I didn't even know what this was, this yearning for Ciel. I toyed with the idea that maybe when I had him I wouldn't care so much - he would lose his allure when he wasn't completely out of my reach. All I knew was that right now I would do anything for him to be alive and safe, for us to be back in our carriage riding home from the market. It was a reality that was slipping further and further away from me.

I had always had such faith in my own capability. I could trust my own body to guide me through any situation, my ingenuity to overcome any obstacle. In my short contract with Lilith, everything I knew had been ripped away from me. Helplessness was not a familiar feeling, but as I sat on the blood stained bed and thought through my options I realised there was nothing. I was nothing. I had failed not only Ciel but myself.

I sat there for hours, only moving once to change my bloody shirt into a mid-sleeved blue one that Ciel would have liked. It was the only productive thing I could seem to manage. I was so lost in my own hopelessness that I barely reacted when Lilith re-entered the apartment in the early hours of the morning.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" she said, looking much more human now.

I realised I had let myself slip a bit. A lot. The skin from my fingertips up to my elbows was blackest ebony and the air around me was filled with my own shifting shadows. I don't even want to know what my face looked like.

She turned on all the lights in the apartment with a click of her fingers. We could both see fine in the darkness, but it did seem a less threatening like this. "Have you thought about my little offer?" she asked, as though she had just been offering me lunch.

I quickly tidied up my appearance and stood up. I was slightly taller than her like this.

We both knew that I had no choice if I wanted him alive.

"I have decided to accept your proposal" I told her with no emotion behind my words. I couldn't bear to show my weakness even though she already knew exactly what this was doing to me.

A grin stretched her face abnormally, distorting her cheeks. "Good. Then do you pledge your loyalty to me?"

I hesitated just a bit too long and the fire erupted behind her eyes.

"I pledge my loyalty, yes" I said, far too late.

"Let me show you something" she told me and grabbed on to one of my injured hands. I hissed at the burn, but she was dragging me from the room with such force that I could do nothing but follow.

We didn't go far, just in to the smaller bedroom next to my own. She slammed open the door and there on the white covers of the single bed, looking utterly peaceful with his eyes closed and his hands resting on his chest, was -

"Ciel" came the tortured cry from my lips. It was him, really him. His eyepatch was gone, his eyelashes casting shadows onto his delicate cheeks as he lay there motionless in his Victorian finery. He looked exactly the same but he was just so still, he was never this still. I tried to lunge forward to him but she still held me tightly in her grip.

I could sense nothing from the body on the bed. There was no life in him whatsoever.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is a direct order, slut-sucker" Lilith told me, a metallic burning smell permeating the air as raw power emphasised her words. "Stay where you are and do not move or speak".

I was bound. I had no choice but to look on as she let go of my hand and approached Ciel's motionless body on the bed.

Lilith reached forward to stoke his face gently and I shuddered, feeling sick. He was mine, how dare she touch him with her disgusting hand. I wanted to run at her and attack, rip her apart, just get her _away_ from him. I struggled to hold myself together.

Her fingers began to sharpen to needle points as I watched and her caress turned into something more sinister. A thin line of blood was left in her wake as she trailed her fingers once more down his face.

I was not permitted to speak, but now I could not breathe either - I gasped out broken sounds that were not words as I watched her hurt him, and felt the pain in my own chest. He still did not move. Why didn't he move.

"Calm yourself and watch" she said, pulling out the Phantomhive ring she had taken from me earlier. She touched the stone to the small trail of blood on his face and it began to glow a soft red, casting scarlet shadows over his defined cheekbones. She brought it away and I noticed the stone itself was no longer blue, but blood red. I tried to take it all in and think what this could mean but my head was spinning. It shut down even further when she bent to kiss him.

She lingered there, their lips connected, until I felt a sudden change in the atmosphere. His soul - he was here now, a weak flicker but unmistakably him. The air suddenly rushed into my lungs where it hadn't before and I gasped, clinging on to the feeling of him in the room with me.

They broke apart, and though he still didn't stir I noticed with relief the soft rise and fall of his chest.

Lilith approached me again with that unnaturally stretched smile on her face. I tried to block off my bewilderment and distress and stood stiffly, awaiting my release so that I could go to him.

"I want you to know exactly what's at stake" she said, and opened her palm to show me the ring sat there in a smear of blood, the stone a deep ruby. I raised my eyes questioningly and she snapped her hand closed over it again. The white bones of her knuckles stood out starkly as she squeezed hard.

The sound that came from Ciel as he lay there on the bed sliced me to the core. It was a tortured sound of unbearable agony, like he was choking on his own soul as his body was wracked with convulsions. To witness it and be able to do nothing made me feel as though I was dying. I dropped to my knees in front of Lilith but could do little else since I could not move from this spot or speak. I gave up my pretences and tried to beg her with my eyes, my expression, to just stop and leave him alone.

She eased her grip on the ring and I was beyond relieved to hear him quieten and lay still, mercifully unconscious.

"Speak, Demon" she said.

The words rushed forth. "You have my loyalty, my allegiance, I am yours to control. I will be your sword -"

"I don't need a sword I need a farmer" she snapped. "Do your job and harvest".

I seethed inside, but I could not afford to disobey her in any way. Not with his life so literally in her hands. "I will, anything" I told her, the closest I had ever come to actually begging.

"Good, because if you don't..." she made a show of putting the ring onto her finger and looking at it as though admiring any jewellery. "You will lose more than just your own life. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Master" I said submissively, which seemed to please her.

"Good. I'm glad we are finally seeing eye to eye" she told me, which was ridiculous since I was still on my knees at her feet. This was obviously exactly what she had wanted from the start. She relaxed a little and gave me an inquisitive look. "Who'd have thought you just needed your little pet. I'll never understand slut-suckers".

I shifted uncomfortably. I knew it wasn't exactly normal for a Demon, any Demon, to get attached to a human in this way. I wasn't even sure of it myself. I just knew it as this driving force, the need to be around him and the panic and despair when I thought I wouldn't get to see him again. It was perplexing and I knew it shouldn't be happening but I felt it all the same, real and powerful inside me. My hand automatically clutched at my chest when I glanced at his body, still unmoving on the bed.

Her demeanour had changed completely. "Oh dear, look at you" she cooed, taking in the extent of my injuries. "How did you get yourself in such a state? Why don't you take some time to rest up. I'll be in touch" she said, disregarding the fact that the fresher blood coating my hands was her own magic's doing.

She disappeared, as she always did, taking her metallic scent of raw power along with her. I doubted she would leave me alone for long - I still had 98 souls to collect before the Summer Solstice.

It didn't matter though. Nothing mattered right now except the silent body of Ciel on the bed.

I was able to move again. I flung myself from the floor unnaturally fast and made to touch him but stopped short over him with my hand outstretched. He seemed so fragile lying there. Smaller, somehow. He was dressed in his usual long shorts and stockings with a ruffled white shirt, grey waistcoat and blue bow at his throat. He hardly even looked real, let alone alive.

I wasn't sure of the damage that the ring had done to him. I had never actually seen a magical object like that before, but I knew it must have taken incredible power to create. She had combined his essence with an object tied to him. To destroy the object would obliterate him, body and soul. She wore his life around her finger.

I lowered my ear gently to his lips and felt his gentle exhalations tickle my hair, weaker than I would have liked. He really was alive. I chanced a slight shake to his shoulders to try and rouse him. He did not stir, though I hadn't expected him to at this point. I touched his forehead and felt a disturbingly cold chill under my hand and I pulled away quickly, accidently leaving some blood from my burns on him.

I wasn't good at this. I had learned just what a terrible caregiver I was when he was ten and hurt and hungry and grieving and all I had been able to provide was a cup of warm milk with honey. I was much better at taking orders, and now I struggled to think of a way I could possibly help him.

I remembered when his asthma had played up at the circus. He had become quite sick after and had needed warmth and lots of rest. Carefully, I pulled the covers from under him so that I could tuck him into bed. I arranged them up to his chin and he looked smaller than ever with just his pale face showing and his dark hair fanned out over the pillow.

Gingerly I sat down beside him and brought my forehead to touch his. I half expected him to wake up and scold me for taking such liberties but he remained silent, breathing shallowly. I reached forward with my senses to locate his soul within him and felt it flicker weakly. There was something wrong. It was as if his soul wasn't quite contained within him, struggling to gain access back into its proper place but not quite managing it. I needed to help it along.

I closed my eyes and slowly synchronised my breaths with his. Focussing on him completely, I let my awareness of everything else recede until there was just us and the sounds of him, the rise and fall of his chest, his heartbeat. My black hair fell around us, cocooning us in our own world as we became completely in tune, our aura's blending together. I could feel everything about him now and saw his soul as a golden glimmer, flickering back and forth around him. Such a temptation for a Demon: if it was not grounded in him properly then technically it was fair game. A soul as delicious as his would be difficult to resist if I got too close, but there was no other way. It was unstable - I had to guide it back into his body or it could break free altogether and become irretrievably lost.

I steeled myself and reached forward with my consciousness, being as careful as I could and letting the innermost part of me brush up against his soul gently. Images began flooding over to me at the contact - it was a little like a cinematic record but more personal somehow. I could feel all of his deepest emotions along with the visual flashes of his life.

It was as if this was a complete stranger. I felt when he was five and his mother got sick, how he worried for her and yearned to be close to her. He _adored_ her. The comfort he felt from his father, the trust he had in him. It switched to him at eight years old and his pride when he rode a horse for the first time, the pure, unadulterated joy at his parents smiles. A party he attended with his family, how shy he felt at all the different faces. He worried that they might laugh at him, that he might make his father look bad in front of all these people. He was delighted when someone came over and told him he was cute, and gained more confidence as the night went on and he was adored by the party-goers. The images changed again to a game he played with Lizzie, the excitement and exhilaration he felt as they chased each other around in a sunny garden.

Who was this? Could this be my Ciel? It seemed as if I hardly even knew him. I was certain I could not have ever met this innocent child. I felt like recoiling in confusion.

Suddenly the images changed to darkness and his unadulterated terror as he clung to the cold, iron bars of a cage. He shivered on a concrete floor, unable to sleep and snuggled closer to a warm body next to him, finding some comfort. His anguish made me feel sick as the blurry image of a boy was dragged away from him and excruciating screams could be heard from across the room. I felt a part of him die inside. Then there was me - a black swirling figure with burning red eyes as I extended my hand and he took it.

What remained was something utterly different from the little boy at the beginning. His emotions were stunted and repressed, nowhere near as vivid as they had been. A firm resolve took the place of his joy, the steadfast need for revenge replacing all happiness. I represented his malice and anger as he directed me like a chess piece, crushing everyone else beneath him. He felt nothing for those he left behind and very little for those around him. Gradually though, this began to change slightly. I felt hope grow within him as our relationship progressed, a savage glee at each victory we wrought together. Where he once saw me merely as his servant, my image began to get clearer and steadily more beautiful until everything around me was dimmer. His happiness had changed entirely from the innocent version of his childhood, but I sensed it's return all the same. In all of this, though, he knew me for exactly what I was. My being was not distorted by his fixation - it was the Demon that he adored. It was me.

This insight into his mind shook me somewhat - I had only so recently begun to feel real emotions and now so many at the same time overwhelmed me. How could all these feelings exist in such a small human? And how could that sheltered, innocent child have become the assertive, complex, fascinating, boy that was ruining me so wonderfully?

I felt my respect only grow for him in that moment. With increased reverence, I guided his soul back to its proper place in his person. Interestingly I felt no desire to consume it - my need to have him alive and well completely overshadowed any hunger I might have felt.

His aura grew stronger as his soul stabilized. I felt a charged tingle where my forehead still rested against his. My consciousness retracted and I felt his breathing grow deeper and level out, his heart beating steadily. It was the best sound I had ever heard. He wasn't dead - he was going to be all right.

I felt him stir beneath me and sat back, giving him some space. His head tossed from side to side and he groaned, his eyelids fluttering. My own chest felt tight just watching him.

His eyes opened and he looked around the room, confused, before fixing me in his gaze. A dry gasp came out of his throat and he had to clear his throat a few times before he could speak.

"Seb...Sebastian?" he asked in a puzzled voice.

My name. The name he had given me. I felt like I had just shared a profound connection with him and the emotion swirling within me now was so unfamiliar but so wonderful it was beyond words. I wanted to tell him how happy I was to see him alive, that the weight in my chest was steadily lifting the longer I looked into his eyes. However, conveying emotion was not something I can claim to have much experience of - or be any good at whatsoever. After everything, all I could seem to manage was a cold "Ah, Young Master. I see you are awake".


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel spluttered for a moment, seeming utterly outraged by my proclamation. "I'm - I'm awake? Is that all you..." he seemed unable to find words as he suddenly threw back the covers and tried to hit me. He was so weak, however, that he only managed a soft punch to my shoulder and sat there panting, looking horrified.

"What the hell?" he asked, visibly shaking.

Humans weren't built for time travel. Lilith was probably one of very few beings that could have brought him here, but it still took its toll. Add that to the damage from the ring as well as the need to stabilise his soul and he must be very weak indeed.

"Do try to conserve your energy, Young Master" I told him, standing from the bed to take up my polite butlers pose. I don't know why I felt the need to call him by that title, technically he was no longer my Master. It felt good though, like a term of endearment.

"Sebastian - what are you wearing?" he asked, looking me up and down in confusion.

I glanced at myself quickly to see the blue top and jeans, my leather boots still adorning my feet and calves. I didn't look very much like a butler.

Still, that didn't matter right now. Not when his voice had sounded dry and cracked, it must be hurting him. "I will explain it to you shortly. Allow me to make you some tea -"

"You left".

His focus had shifted from my attire and he sounded deadly serious as he locked me in his gaze. I realised now that both eyes were a cerulean shade of blue, not a trace of our contract mark to be seen.

"Yes, about that, you have my deepest apologies My Lord. I had no choice in the matter. It pleases me to be in your presence once again" a severe understatement.

He was trembling slightly as he closed his eyes and turned away. "I don't even know what to believe anymore. You aren't you" he said, sounding angry.

I didn't know what to say. How could I possibly explain that he had died and then been brought back to me, his soul reattached? That I was no longer bound to him but to one of the most powerful beings in existence and she could take his life away from me again in an instant if I didn't do exactly as I was told? And would he even want to hear my realisation of feelings that I had buried deep, that I didn't even know I was capable of?

I said the only thing I could think of. "I'll get you that tea, Young Master".

I heard him huff as I left the room. My own distress increased somewhat as I left his side and I fought the urge to run back and check that he was still there. Luckily tea was quicker to make in this age, and I boiled the kettle in the kitchen for the first time since my arrival. I found teabags and mugs and a dish of sugar cubes, which was fortunate. He liked his tea sweet. The milk in the fridge was still good, I had not even opened it yet, and I hurried back with the large mug to find him sat up straight and waiting for me with the covers still over his lap.

I passed him the mug and he looked at my bare hands in alarm.

"Your hands - what happened?" he asked, trying to sound casual but not quite hiding his concern.

Ah, I had forgotten all about my wounds. The burning pain came back now as I remembered them. It was most inconvenient.

"Do not trouble yourself with them, My Lord, it is merely -"

"Your head too!" he said and leaned forward, stretching his hand out.

His touched my forehead, wiping at it. I didn't understand why he would do this since I had not actually hurt my head at all.

"Oh" was all he said, pulling back and looking at some red dust on his fingers. He didn't seem bothered at all by the slight bit of dried blood on his mug and he took a sip of his tea thoughtfully.

I touched my skin and felt the slightly rough texture of it before I realised what it was - the dried blood from my hands had been transferred to everything I touched, including Ciel's forehead and then my own as I had rested my face against his. I really needed to clean myself up a bit.

"Please excuse me, My Lord. I assure you everything is quite all right, I just require a moment" I said, bowing. His brow was furrowed as I left the room but he said nothing.

I quickly grabbed some clean clothes from the wardrobe by my bed: some loose black cotton trousers, clean boxers and a black t-shirt. I took them into the bathroom and shut the door behind me , grabbing some fresh towels from the small wooden cupboard in the corner. I peeled off my shirt and tossed it to the ground, finally assessing my wound in the mirror.

It looked angry, a gouge right through the centre of my chest. I realised just how much blood covered me, my jeans were stiff with it though the darkness of them covered up the stain. I kicked off my boots along with the rest of my clothes, stepping into the shower and switching the water on.

It felt good to wash the filth off me. The heat was soothing and I turned the temperature right up, watching the reddish-brown water disappear down the drain. I didn't want to be in here too long so when the water ran mostly clear I turned the shower off and pressed a towel to my chest to try and stop the slight bit of bleeding that had started up again.

My hands hurt as they rasped against the dry towel. They were clean of blood now but raw and red with blistered lesions where the ring had sat and on my palms. I could not heal them instantly the way I would have with a natural injury so I just had to bear it as I dried myself quickly. I had just put my clean boxers on and was unfolding the cotton trousers when the door inched it's way open and a pale face looked in at me.

"Oh -sorry" Ciel said, turning his head away and going slightly red. "I just didn't know where you were and I heard rain coming from in there and I wanted to know..." he trailed off uncomfortably as I quickly pulled the trousers up over my hips.

"It's quite all right, Young Master. I'm sorry to have taken so much time. How are you feeling?" I really was concerned - he should be resting.

"Better. The tea was good". He said, looking back at me. His eyes widened. "Oh my God, Sebastian - you're really hurt!"

I saw that more blood had spilled down from my wound and I quickly clutched the towel over it, but he had seen. He came closer, his movements steadier than I thought they would be, and gently moved the towel out of the way. I allowed it, captivated by the rare look of tenderness on his face.

He tried to work the tap on the sink but was unfamiliar with how to lift the handle and twist for hot or cold water. I helped him and picked up a wash cloth to hold under the water but he took it off me.

"Sit down" he told me. His intentions were clear but still I was confused. This was new.

"Don't make me order you, Sebastian" he said. Instead of explaining that his orders would not have any actual effect, I simply obeyed and sat on the closed lid of the toilet seat in between the shower and sink.

He dabbed at the line of blood from my chest to my belly and then held the cloth over the wound to stop the flow. "Is this okay?" he asked a little unsurely.

I nodded encouragingly, finding it hard to speak. After everything he had been through he would take care of me?

"You know, you'll have to tell me some time" he said after a moment, checking the cloth to see if the bleeding had stopped. He replaced it back and looked at me.

"A reaper scythe" I told him.

"I meant about everything".

That was much more complicated. "I will tell you, Young Master, but we both require rest first. It has been a long day for both of us".

He looked irritated. "Are you at least going to tell me where I am? Or must this be a guessing game?"

I paused. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Oh so you'll ignore all of my questions and then ask some of your own? That's hardly fair!" His words were angry but held no real bite to them.

I sighed."You are still in London, My Lord. We are in a home that has been assigned to me and you are quite safe here". In truth I hoped he was safe - I was willing to do whatever it took to appease Lilith and make it so.

"Very well" he said "though this isn't like any house I've ever seen. Where are the stairs?"

"None are required, here. There are only five rooms in addition to the hallway" I told him and watched him try to process this. He thought for a moment but seemed to recover fast.

"Alright. The last thing I remember is hundreds of men with torches approaching the Manor. They had weapons, all of them, and the servants and I were gathering our artillery. You had gone. You weren't there". He said this accusingly, searching my face for some response. I waited for him to continue. "I assume you came for me? What about the servants?"

An incorrect assumption. I was somehow saddened to hear just how much faith he had in me. And how could I begin to tell him the servants had probably been dead for over a hundred years? The very thought exhausted me.

"I will answer more of your questions tomorrow" I told him, and shifted away from the wash cloth he held to my chest. The bleeding had stopped so I rose and stepped past him to put on my t-shirt.

I turned back when I was done to tell him he should get some rest but he was looking at me fascinated, frozen with the wash cloth still in his hand. I realised that he had just gotten a very good view of the scars on my back.

Neither of us said anything so I took the dirty cloth from him and left it in the sink before picking out a clean one from the cupboard. I wet it under the tap to wipe off the slight bit of my own blood remaining on his face. "Come along, Young Master. You must be tired. We will talk in the morning" I told him, and was spared any further questions. He seemed just as worn out as I was.

He followed me back to the small bedroom. My own bed sheets in the other room were still covered in blood so he would certainly be more comfortable in here. I checked the small wardrobe for clothes but it seemed Lilith hadn't been quite as prepared as she had with me. It remained empty.

"Excuse me one moment" I said, and left him sat on the bed to go and find something suitable. I chose a pair of my clean black boxer shorts and a light blue t-shirt for him. We would have to go shopping at some point but these would do for now. I put some socks on my own feet as an afterthought - though I wasn't a butler any more it still felt rude to be barefoot around him.

Upon my return he eyed the strange clothes that I held.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything else for you so please accept my apologies. We will find something better tomorrow". I knelt down to begin undressing him, sliding off his stockings and untucking his shirt from his shorts.

"Are those your clothes, Sebastian?" He asked curiously.

"In a manner of speaking, yes". I reached forward and undid the bow at his throat, avoiding his eyes. Why did I feel so uncomfortable all of a sudden? I had done this a thousand times if not more.

I had placed the clothes next to him on the bed, and now he picked up the boxer shorts to inspect while I tried to undo his waistcoat and manoeuvre it over his uncooperative arms.

"What is this hole for? Why are there buttons?" He asked, trying to undo them and poke his hand through the gap.

I took them from him and set them down. "Young Master, please be still so I can dress you" I said evenly. This was getting more awkward by the moment.

I removed his waistcoat and shirt and pulled the t-shirt down over his head. It was much too large for him and swamped his slender figure. He seemed to realise then he wasn't wearing his eyepatch and clapped a hand over his eye with a small _'oh'._ Since there was no one else around he dropped his hand without making any more remark and allowed me to continue undressing him. I did not want to have to explain to him yet that he had no need for the eyepatch at all.

I made sure the buttons of the boxer shorts were firmly done up before removing the remainder of his clothes. It seemed inappropriate somehow for him to be exposed for too long before me. Everything was different now and there was a definite tension in the room as he lifted his hips for me to drag his shorts down and off. I quickly replaced them with the boxer shorts which sat low on his narrow hips.

"These are like the ones you wore earlier when I...when I came to find you" he said, fingering the material of the shorts that were snug on me but looser on him. "They go under your clothes?"

I nodded. I couldn't very well elaborate without launching in to the background of 21st century fashion.

"You had better give me a good explanation for all of this tomorrow" he said, gesturing to our attire. I didn't think he just referred to the clothes.

"You have my word, My Lord. Please try and rest now" I told him, lifting the covers so that he could get comfortable. I tucked them around him and saw him gaze at the ceiling light for a moment before closing his eyes.

That was my cue to leave. I hovered uncertainly, not wishing to be apart from him but not wanting to seem inappropriate either. Eventually I went to the light switch by the door and turned it off, startling him with the sudden darkness.

"Sebastian? What happened?" He asked in alarm.

"Nothing to worry about, it is just a method for turning the light on and off. You have heard of electric lamps - this is a version of the same".

He said nothing for a time, but I felt there was more so I waited.

"Are you going to leave again?" He finally asked. It seemed to take him some effort to get the words out.

"I will be here when you wake up" I told him. "Please call my name if you should need me".

He was placated but only slightly, his uneasiness still present as I shut the door. I found that I could not take another step further from him, so I lowered myself to the ground right outside his door. I needed more sleep to recover from my wounds but it would have to be here.

I waved a hand to turn the rest of the lights out. I was glad I had enough energy to do that, at least. The hard floor of the hallway was not comfortable but I found I could breathe easier now, the painful weight inside me being lifted somewhat by his presence. I allowed my consciousness to wander so that I could feel him in the room next to me, and I listened to his breathing as it steadily evened out and he fell into sleep. I let the soft noises of him lull me and succumbed to my exhaustion after one last thought darted across my sluggish mind: how could I possibly protect something so precious from this new world, Lilith, and the massacre of the Summer Solstice?


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke on the floor feeling much more comfortable than I should have. I opened my eyes blearily to find a duvet wrapped around me and a pillow under my head, tucked up in a warm ball in the hallway. Sunlight filtered in from the window of the small bedroom - the door was now open next to where I lay, and soft sounds came from the living room on the other side of the apartment.

I stretched, still feeling the pain in my chest and hands but they had lessened somewhat. Tossing the duvet aside I got up and moved towards the noises to find Ciel sat on the sofa, staring with rapt attention at the flat screen television mounted on the wall opposite.

I had been silent in my approach so I took a moment to just watch him. He was really here. He sat in my t-shirt and boxers still, with his knees bent under him as he mashed random buttons on the remote control and looked fascinated as the picture on the screen flicked from one thing to another. He must have accidently pressed the mute button because everything went quiet all of a sudden and he hit all the buttons harder in confusion.

"Allow me" I said, making him jump.

"Gah, Sebastian! Don't do that!" He snapped, allowing me to take the remote from him. I restored the sound but turned it down a bit so that we could talk.

"I apologise for allowing you to rise before me" I told him. When I was his butler it would have been customary for me to awaken him with breakfast. Sleeping in was out of the question. He didn't seem too troubled by it, though.

"I've never seen you sleep before" he said quietly. I shuddered to think how he might have discovered me, curled up in front of his bedroom door. He had even gone as far as to bring me his own duvet and pillow.

"The Young Master is too generous" I said, thinking of how he must have carefully covered me over. I wanted to say more but I just couldn't seem to form the words. "Now then, would you care for some tea?" I asked him instead, moving into the kitchen area and assessing the supplies. I had not really checked anything in here yet since I had no need for it, but now I was glad to see that it was stocked with the basics. I popped a few slices of bread in the toaster and started to boil the kettle. The used tea bag from yesterday still sat on the counter and I realised I had let myself go a little over the past few days. That would have to change now. I set about cleaning the sides as Ciel came over to watch, standing in the wide arch way that separated the two rooms.

The toaster popped so I washed my hands and got the butter from the fridge. "How are you feeling today?" I asked him as I prepared his toast.

"Better. What is that?" I looked to see he was gesturing at the fridge while also giving the toaster a funny look. At least his health had improved - he really was much stronger today.

"This is a refrigerator - you might have heard of them already. This is one built specifically for home use" I explained, and he nodded. Commercial refrigeration was just being developed in the 19th century so he had a vague understanding. I placed his plate of toast on the counter and pulled out a bar stool that had been tucked underneath.

"Please eat, Young Master". I said, gesturing for him to sit.

He looked from the toast to the toaster, connecting the two, and eventually sat down. I placed his freshly made tea next to him and he was silent as he ate, just taking in the shiny metallic appliances. He seemed especially interested in the washing machine and tumble drier that sat underneath the counter next to him.

"Excuse me for a moment" I said, and left him to eat in peace. I needed to clean the place up before I gave the impression that I was neglecting my duties.

With unnatural speed I made his bed, cleared the discarded clothes from the floor and stripped and remade my own bed with linens I found in a set of drawers. I gathered up the used towels in the bathroom and was back to Ciel before he had even finished his toast.

I tried to hide the majority of the bloodstains from him as I put the whites into the washing machine. He watched, transfixed, as I opened the drawer to put fabric softener and washing powder in and turned the dial over to a hot setting. I pressed the button to start it up and it clicked and began to vibrate as the drum filled with water.

"We've moved in time, haven't we Sebastian?" he said matter-of-factly after a moment.

I should have know he would guess. He was much too perceptive not to have connected all the advancements in technology this apartment had to offer. I tried to extend my senses and assess his emotions but it was much more difficult now that our contract bond was no longer in place. I could usually perceive a human's aura to gauge what they might be feeling but he was guarded, blocking himself off to me without even realising.

"Very astute of you, Young Master. We are in the year twenty seventeen. It was necessary to bring you here in order to avoid a rather unfortunate set of circumstances".

I would tell him about Lilith and the new contract, I would, it just seemed prudent not to overwhelm him with all the information all at once. This reality would be difficult enough to absorb as it was without revealing such a complication.

"And why here? Is there a specific reason we had to come to this time and not, say, a few hours from where we started?"

He asked all the right questions, I was just reluctant to answer. He changed tactic at my pause.

"Why did you leave that day in the carriage? You just disappeared. Was it... what I said to you?"

"I assure you that is not the case" I told him, recalling how I had been about to reject his advances when I was ripped away from the carriage by Lilith's summoning. I felt as though I had been a different person then, although, from my perspective, that was just a few days ago.

"Well why did you leave then? Do you have any idea what happened when you were gone? We were practically besieged by an army! It was just us! Where were you!"

He wasn't quite shouting but anger coloured his voice, and something else that could be hurt. I couldn't be certain though since he was more shut off to me than ever and I was left to guess at what he might be feeling about my 'abandonment'.

Perhaps he needed reassurance? "As I have said, I did not leave by choice. You are here with me now and quite safe".

"Stop repeating yourself and actually tell me something will you, damn Demon! How am I supposed to get my revenge from here? How can we even complete the contract?"

One thing at a time. I was quite accomplished at keeping an impassive expression - I have had to play a lot of roles over the years that required me to never betray my true feelings. It would certainly complicate matters if I could not keep my inhuman thoughts contained. However, Ciel seemed to be reading me like an open book which made me feel quite exposed indeed.

"There's something wrong with the contract, isn't there? I knew it. You haven't felt the same since I got here. I can't feel it like I normally can".

By 'it' I assumed he meant our contract bond, the link between us that had tethered one to the other. I felt a very different kind of connection with him now, one that was not obligatory, but I could hardly say that to him when he was acting so wary of me.

I settled for a half truth. "Our bond is no longer in place as it was, Young Master. Please rest assured that I am still at your disposal".

"Was it the change in time that did it?" He asked uneasily.

"The contract was disrupted between the carriage ride and the moment you arrived here, yes".

He seemed somewhat placated by my shoddy explanations, and nodded as if to himself before asking one more question: "Sebastian, you do intend for us to return don't you? When we can?"

I could not help myself. Though there were no more rules to break it still felt so wrong as I told the biggest lie possible with just three little words. "Yes, My Lord".

"Very well, then. You say you are still at my disposal? Tell me, where do you suggest we go from here".

I thought for a moment. "Perhaps the Young Master would settle for acquiring suitable clothing?" If I could get him accustomed to this point in time first then I could move on to the bigger problems. I admit that maybe I had an ulterior motive in my reluctance to elaborate on our situation. Whenever I thought about explaining Lilith and my summons I felt sick at having to admit my own weakness to him - that I was at her mercy and had been helpless in agreeing to her every whim. I didn't want him to see me that way. I was his protector, his powerful Demon. I didn't want him to see me as a failure, but the truth of the matter would have to come out eventually. I just wanted a bit longer with him before his perception of me was ruined forever.

"Clothes aren't going to solve this, Sebastian". He said, without realising just how right he was.

"Indeed, but you do require some regardless. Unless you do not wish to ever leave from this place?"

That got his attention. "Wait, we are going out for the clothes? Out there?"

Of course, he would have been expecting a tailor. The noises of cars and busy crowds coming from outside seemed to increase as he considered what this meant.

"You will have to experience what lies outside these walls at some point, Young Master. Now is as good a time as any".

"I just didn't think that... Never mind. It's fine".

"Very well then, we will leave shortly" I told him, taking his plate and cup and rinsing them in the sink.

He rose from the stool, looking expectant, and waited for me to finish. He was just about to say something that looked like an order when he paused and started again.

"I never asked - how are you feeling now after..." he gestured at his own chest while looking at mine.

"Much better, My Lord. Thank you for your concern over my health but it is unnecessary, I assure you." It was mostly true, I was feeling better. I was by no means recovered, though, and still felt the pain in my movements and the sapping of my energy as I worked to heal.

"I am glad to hear it, Sebastian". He said with very little expression to his words, but I knew he wouldn't have asked if he did not care to know the answer.

"Enough of this, allow me to prepare you for our outing" I told him, and lead him to the bathroom.

The shower was set in a bathtub with a filmy white shower curtain, so running his usual bath was an option but I felt it would take too much time. It would be much easier for him to get used to the modern shower instead.

I switched it on and brought the water to the right temperature before setting up some clean towels ready. He had followed me in so I showed him which button turned it on and off. He took it all in his stride, adapting surprisingly quickly to a world that might have overwhelmed anyone else. I was as impressed as ever with his fortitude.

I made to help him undress but he stopped me.

"This is simple enough, Sebastian. I will call you when I'm done".

I was reminded just how different everything was between us now. I bowed and left the room, going to gather some clothes for him. I heard the toilet flush as I picked out his shirt and shorts from yesterday - at least he had worked that out for himself. With the clothes folded over my arm I returned to wait outside the bathroom door in case he should need me.

It was not long before I heard him calling my name, though the shower was still running. I let myself in and placed his clothes on the low wooden cupboard before approaching the bathtub. He had failed to draw the curtain over completely and water rained down on the floor at the far end of the bath, creating a puddle around the toilet and sink.

I reached in to adjust the shower head and stop the flood from growing any more.

"Do you require my assistance?" I asked him politely.

He was holding two bottles and squinting at them through the pouring water. "Which one am I supposed to use?" He asked, seeming annoyed at the bottles for not being more forthcoming. There were four other bottles littering the side - Lilith was obviously enthusiastic about personal hygiene.

I took one away from him and left him holding the shower gel, a terrible fruity-vanilla monstrosity that would have to do.

"That is used in place of soap while this" I held up the shampoo "is for washing your hair. May I?"

He nodded and turned to give me reach of the back of his head. I was still slightly taller than him, even though he stood elevated in the bathtub, and I only had to lean over slightly to lather up his hair with the shampoo. The t-shirt I had slept in got rather wet but it was worth it to be close to him like this again. I faced no unease at his nudity today, only feeling the contentment as I massaged his scalp and felt him relax underneath my touch. His aura grew brighter as he lowered his guard somewhat although I was still unable to interpret his thoughts and feelings too well.

I let the water rinse his hair before guiding him back to add some conditioner. This smelled better to me than the shower gel, a musky sandalwoody scent that suited him and I inhaled appreciatively. I was reluctant to cease my ministrations - touching him like this again was the best remedy I could have gotten for all the distress of the past few days . However, I felt like we were making progress and I didn't want to reveal just how possessive I felt over him now, that would be quite inappropriate, and so extending our time unnecessarily was out of the question.

I rinsed out the conditioner and asked if he would like me to wash his body, as I usually would, but he declined. It didn't seem to be out of mistrust though as he asked me to stay in the bathroom with him, and I closed the shower curtain back up to try and contain some of the water as he splashed about.

"Do I have anything to wear, Sebastian?" he asked as he washed.

"Indeed I have it all laid out for you. I'm afraid you don't seem to have any shoes with you so I shall have to carry you until we can purchase some".

"Oh. Okay, then" he said, not sound too bothered by this. I was glad - it would be another good excuse to feel him close to me.

I moved over to where his clothes were neatly folded on the small cupboard and shook out his shorts ready for him when a small black piece of cloth fluttered down to the floor. I picked it up in confusion - it was his eyepatch. So it had come here with him after all. I apparently hadn't noticed it the night before, tucked in the pocket, and I guessed he hadn't put it there himself. He didn't need it any more but for some reason I tucked it onto my own pocket in my cotton trousers. A touch sentimental, but it was a symbol of everything we had been in our previous life together as butler and Master, and it pleased me to keep a memento of that time.

Suddenly a rather undignified squeal came from behind the shower curtain.

"Sebastian turn it off turn it off!" came Ciel's urgent voice, and I raced over to pull back the curtain and stop the water. It was ice cold as my arm came into contact with it - I assumed he had pressed the wrong button.

"Urgh" he grumbled, shivering as I reached for a large fluffy towel and wrapped it right around him.

I dried him thoroughly and helped him step out, dressing him in just his shorts and white shirt. It would look less conspicuous than the full outfit, though I doubted anyone in Camden would give him a second glance because of his attire. His beauty on the other hand might cause a few stares, but the thought of others noticing his looks brought my possessive feelings back and I concentrated on doing up his buttons to quell them.

When he was ready I asked him to wait for me on the sofa while I made myself presentable. I dressed in a fresh pair of black jeans and a slim fitting grey shirt along with my black boots - the only other shoes provided for me were tasteless trainers that I could not bear to wear. As an afterthought I found a soft grey zip-up hooded jacket in my wardrobe for Ciel - it was still chilly outside in March.

I left my bedroom to find him loitering in the hall instead of the living room.

"Ah, Young Master. Give me your arms" I said, pulling the jacket over them. It absolutely swamped him, the sleeves covering his hands completely. He looked quite fetching indeed in my clothes and the scowl on his face only added to his appeal.

I fought to hide back a smirk as he tried hard to look anything other than adorable, lifting his chin and putting his hands on his hips.

"I don't see what's so funny, Sebastian" he snapped.

"Apologies" I said, not sorry at all. "Now, how would you like me to carry you?"

He spluttered a bit at the question and finally decided that he should get on my back. I bent down and he hopped on, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and linking his hands at my collar bone. I straightened up and took the keys, locking up as we left.

I took the stairs a little faster than was natural - I felt so exhilarated to feel his warm weight pressed against me that I couldn't help myself. We practically flew down to the bottom and he gasped out, his heart beating fast against me as I slowed down again to meet the crowds outside the door of the building.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked as he caught his breath, each exhalation fanning over the hair by my ear.

"Not at all" I grinned, merging in to the sea of people on the sidewalk.

His arms tightened as he craned his neck around to take everything in. Despite it being a Thursday, the place was packed as usual. By the time we got to the market Ciel was squirming behind me, awestruck by the colourful shop fronts and unfamiliar sounds and smells.

"Sebastian!" He suddenly said urgently "What is that!"

I looked in the direction that he had thrust his sleeve-covered hand. There sat a large cart with elaborately made waffles, some topped with cream and fruit and others with chocolate and caramel. I should have known the food would distract him.

First things first, though.

"Sebastian, why are you walking away?! Go back!" He commanded as we headed to the edge of the street.

"Just a moment, Young Master, and I assure you we will" I told him and joined the queue for an ATM machine. I would need money if he was to have everything he wanted.

When we reached the front I stood close to the machine, shifting Ciel a bit to help shield my actions. Laying a hand on the screen, I sent forth a wave of energy to manipulate the mechanism and it whirred as fresh bank notes popped out the slot at the bottom.

"How did you do that?" Ciel asked as I took the money. I shushed him gently and moved aside for the next person in line, no one any the wiser. "Let me see" he said, reaching down to take the notes out of my hand.

I passed him a crisp ten pound note to inspect and pocketed the rest, taking us back to the waffle stand. He chose a chocolate one and I sat him on a free bench to eat it.

"OhmyGod" I just about made out as he tried to speak with his mouth full. He practically shoved the whole thing in, an expression of pure bliss on his face as he got melted chocolate everywhere. A few people walking past smiled at the sight, a teenage boy making so eager for a simple dessert.

He licked his fingers clean when he was finished.

"I want to try a caramel one next" he said enthusiastically.

"Later, Young Master. You will make yourself sick if you have another so soon".

"No I won't" he argued, giving me a stern look. It was rather ruined by the chocolate he had somehow managed to get on the tip of his nose.

Without even pausing to consider, I leaned forward and dragged my tongue slowly over the mess. It was complete instinct, a reaction to a powerful urge, and we both froze in place when I realised what I'd done.

"How does it taste?" he murmured quietly.

"Delicious" I said in a low voice before pulling away. We were getting a few stares now, even from the corrupt souls of modern day London. I did not want to cause a commotion.

I felt quite light headed as I picked him up to continue into the market. A spark had ignited between us and I revelled in it as we visited stall after stall, picking out t-shirts and jackets and jeans. The tone between us had changed from uneasy back to the usual teasing of our past which pleased me greatly.

We purchased some pyjamas before happening upon a shoe stall. I supposed I would have to put him down eventually, and he picked out a pair of wide, dark grey sneakers with white laces, looking fascinated. Black trainer socks added to the ensemble, though they looked ridiculous with his smart shorts and shirt. I struggled not to laugh at him as he took some test steps in the new shoes and he told me to shut up before marching off to the next set of stalls, which happened to be contain more food.

He insisted upon an extravagant ice cream sundae, which he ate while looking at a toy stall 'for research purposes'. I watched with amused interest as he smeared some on his nose - I did not believe for a second that it was by accident this time.

He turned around expectantly and handed me the empty plastic dish and spoon. "I'm done" he said unnecessarily.

I chuckled behind my hand before taking the bait. I couldn't care less that we were surrounded by people as I tilted my head down towards his face. They could say what they liked.

Our movements were slow and unhurried as he lifted his face towards me and lowered his eyelids, steadying himself with a hand clutched to my shirt. I stroked some hair away from his face but, before I could do exactly what I wanted with him, we were ploughed into by a force that unbalanced us.

"There are my two boys!" cried Lilith, wrapping a hand around each of us in a hug that felt more threatening than friendly.


	10. Chapter 10

"What the... argh!" shouted Ciel, attempting to get out from this strange woman's embrace. He managed it eventually though his hair was mussed and his face slightly pink. "Sebastian, who the hell is this?"

"You mean you haven't told him about me?" Lilith asked, pouting while leaning in to me further. I dared not move. "But I've told all _my_ friends about _you_ ".

"I have not yet had the chance" I informed her.

"Mmhmm. Yet you seem to have had the chance for plenty of... other things" she said, pulling back and looking between us suggestively.

Ciel turned bright red. "Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?"

Lilith laughed, a bright, musical sound that didn't seem like it could possibly come from her. "Oh I see now why you wanted him as a pet" she told me.

"Pet?" yelped Ciel, outraged.

I could not afford to let this get out of hand. The ring glittered ominously on Lilith's finger and, despite her light tone, I sensed the danger.

"I anticipated more time after our last conversation, but if you would like me to take him back immediately and tell him all about the situation then I shall certainly -"

"Now, now, Seb. No need to rush back when we're all here together. You need to work on your people skills" she said, giving me a patronising little tap on the nose with her forefinger.

"You don't need to trouble yourself with -"

"Enough". She said in a firmer voice, stroking the ring subtly with her thumb. "Come and have a drink with me, both of you. That's an order".

My contract mark burned and I was bid to obey. There was a sinking feeling in my stomach. This could not end well.

Lilith strode forward confidently and I followed, guiding Ciel along with a hand on his shoulder. There was no point in him running since she could kill him instantly, regardless of where he might hide.

"Why are we going with her?" Ciel whispered, obviously confused at the situation. I dared not answer with her so close.

We were lead to a bar back on the main street. As if by coincidence, a table of people stood up to leave just as we got there and a waitress brought over three beers as we sat down, Ciel doing so reluctantly but picking up on the tone and co-operating at least.

"So, little pet. How do you like not being dead?" Lilith asked Ciel conversationally, taking a sip of her drink. Her eyes glowed a little and I knew that, as perceptive as he was, Ciel would have realised by now exactly what we were faced with.

"Errr... I suppose I'm... quite partial to it?"

She laughed that musical laugh again. "Good! Because you were quite dead indeed not long ago! Of course, you probably don't know that if he hasn't had the time to tell you".

"If I may -" I began, but she hushed me.

"No, _I'm_ talking now, slut-sucker".

Ciel was as tense as I was now, and his leg bumped into mine and stayed there as though for some kind of reassurance. Regrettably, it looked like I would not be any help to him right now since I was trying my hardest to appease Lilith in order to keep him safe.

"Rude. Now where was I? Oh yes, your untimely demise. I can't believe Seb wouldn't even tell you anything about your saviour - since he left you there to die I had to go all the way back to get you, it was quite a bother. But here you are. I rescued you - isn't that right, Seb?"

I had no choice. His life was more important than my pride. "Yes".

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Master".

The shock on Ciel's face might have been comical in any other situation. No one was laughing here, though Lilith looked like she might be on the verge.

"What's with all the serious faces? Did you not here what I said? I think I deserve a thank you at the very least". She looked at Ciel expectantly.

A strangled noise left his throat but no actual words.

"Seb, honey, what's wrong with him? If he's broken already then maybe you need a replacement. There's no use for a pet that doesn't work, is there?"

I kicked Ciel's ankle next to me and gave him a look, nodding encouragingly. He kicked me back, hard, and I was holding my breath now. If he remained stubborn then I could lose him again, barely a day after I'd gotten him back. All I could think to do was hit him again, this time with a subtle manifestation of darkness under the table. He gasped at the sudden shock and looked outraged, but my desperation must have shown in my expression as well as my actions. He did not fight me anymore and warily turned back to Lilith.

He cleared his throat. "I am most grateful if this is true. Thank you" he said and turned to me, looking for gratitude at his performance.

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Lilith cooed, sipping daintily at her beer. "Drink up boys, I didn't pay for you to waste those".

She hadn't paid at all but I did as I was told, and was relieved to see Ciel do the same. He pulled a bit of a face at the taste but took a few gulps anyway.

"Now this is better. Look at us all, getting along so well. I'm so glad we could fit this little catch up in before you had to start your work again". She said to me. I closed my eyes in frustration.

"What work?" Ciel blurted.

"Oh of course, he hasn't told you that either". She put a hand by her own face and leaned towards Ciel across the table conspiratorially. "Pssst. He's helping me to end the world. Isn't that right, Seb?"

"No".

She seemed taken aback. "No?" She said, laying her ring hand on the table for me to see.

"Technically we are not working to end the world, as such, but fundamentally alter it".

She paused for a moment, giving me a harsh look, before she suddenly burst out laughing. "Fundamentally... alter... hahaha! Where did you find this one?" She asked Ciel. He looked unsure as to whether he should actually answer when she continued, her laughter dying off. "Call it what you want, slut-sucker. I still need ninety eight souls from you to complete the ritual. And then? Demons can walk the earth again as they please". She said this last part while looking straight at Ciel and I could sense him trying not to react. She downed the rest of her beer and slammed the glass back on the table. "It'll be quite the party. You won't let me down, will you Seb?"

She was fixing me in her piercing gaze now. I just needed to get this over with. "No, Master" I told her, bowing my head in submission.

"Good". She stood and reached forward to pinch Ciel's cheek like a loving Aunt or Grandmother might. "Remember what's at stake" she said gently, giving him a bright smile. "Oh and keep your phone on you" she told me. "I'll be in touch".

Just like that, she turned to leave, waggling her fingers at us before disappearing into the crowd outside.

The silence stretched out as we sat there alone. I tried to think what I could possibly say to make this okay when Ciel violently pushed back his chair and stood, not looking at me as he spun around and raced for the door.

"Wait" I called, barely remembering to pick up the shopping bags before chasing after him. Without our contract bond I might find it harder to track his whereabouts. Luckily I knew his scent well, so I was able to follow him through the throngs of people.

His sense of direction proved to be better than I had thought. It was either that or complete chance that brought him slowing down near our apartment building, pausing to catch his breath before his asthma could be triggered.

"Let me explain" I said, stopping beside him effortlessly.

"Just let me in, Sebastian" he ordered angrily, looking around at the various identical apartment buildings.

I did as I was told, worried he might run off again. We took the stairs awkwardly and I lead him to the right door and unlocked it before he hurried to his room and slammed the door behind him.

I approached cautiously and knocked. "Young Master, if you'll just allow me the opportunity-"

"Go away" he said.

"I rather think that we should talk about this" I pressed. I couldn't just leave it at that. I felt utterly wretched.

"I don't want to" came the reply.

"Very well, then _I'll_ talk" I said desperately. "I was summoned by her, Lilith, during our carriage ride that day. It shouldn't have been possible but she is a far more powerful and ancient being than I; a legend among Demons. Her blood created an entire race of our kind, and she is revered and worshipped amongst us. There was nothing I could do. Do you understand what I am saying? She could obliterate me in a moment".

Silence came from behind the door and I could not sense his reaction at all. He must be so ashamed of me. To see me this weak must disgust him.

"She forced me into a contract and I could not return to you. I tried to, believe me I did, but my hands were tied. She realised that I wanted to leave and threatened you if I didn't co-operate. I am simply trying to protect you -"

The door opened a crack to show him standing there, his face pale. "You think that's what this is about? I'm angry because you have to obey some new Master?" He looked at me incredulously as I tried to think what he could mean. "Sebastian, you lied to me".

Lied?

"I apologise for not being more forthcoming when you assumed I was responsible for your transfer in time. I merely wanted to prevent you from being overwhelmed by troublesome information. I did intend to tell you of my new contract but I thought there would be more time".

He looked at me coldly. "That wasn't for you to decide, Sebastian. It would have at least prepared me for that... that woman, Demon, whatever. Just tell me one thing, and I need you to be utterly honest with me. Are you actually capable of getting us back to the right time? To 1891?"

I froze. My blood ran cold at the recollection of the blatant lie I had told him earlier.

"No" I said simply.

He took a shaky breath and gave me a the most betrayed, horrified look before slamming the door in my face.

"I just wanted to protect you" I called in after him.

I got no response.

"Please" I tried. I did not say that word lightly, but still it got me nothing. I was met with a closed door both literally and metaphysically; he had thrown his inner wall back up, blocking me out and closing himself off from me completely.

I reminded myself that he was alive, at least. He could hate me all he wanted but he was here. I clung to that notion as I slid down the wall and on to the floor, taking up residence outside his bedroom door for the second time. He may not want to talk now but I would wait patiently until he did.

I stayed there for a long time before a stray thought ruined my mantra: if Ciel's opinion of me was irreparably damaged, if he hated me now and could no longer trust me, then how could I ever be Sebastian again? Who was I? Would he even let me try to protect him? Or was everything beyond salvaging?

I was sure that if I had just told him everything slowly, like I had intended, it would have been all right. He could have gotten used to it, one thing at a time, told to him in the right way. Lilith obviously had no intention of allowing me that. I had seen her wicked joy as she had destroyed us with words.

How could we ever be safe if she was set on ruining anything that could ever be good in my life? I realised now that she would never leave us alone, we wouldn't be free even after my contract with her was complete. I needed to protect him.

I was going to have to kill her.


	11. Chapter 11

Ciel only left the room once to use the bathroom. I tried to offer him food, that usually worked, but he wasn't interested. He merely stepped over me on his return and shut the door again without saying a word.

I slid down onto my back as the hours passed and it grew dark outside. Slowly I began to lose form as I lay there. No matter how I looked at it, I couldn't think of any way I could salvage this situation. He hated me now. How could I possibly best Lilith? If it came to a fight then I would lose in an instant. I would lose _him_. I felt useless, purposeless, and my human form blurred and darkened, the shadows creeping over the floor. My chest hurt - I clawed at it with sharpened fingers. The pain didn't feel so bad any more.

"Okay, I have one more question -" came hasty words as the door was wrenched open. "Sebastian... what..."

He was still blocking himself off from me so I hadn't foreseen his sudden re-emergence. I hurriedly pulled back into myself, like a hermit crab retracting into its shell at the first sign of danger. The throbbing in my chest threatened to become overwhelming, but I sat up to regard him with as much elegance as I could manage.

"I apologise for my unseemly state, Young Master".

He surprised me by dropping to his knees in front of me. "Urgh, what have you done to yourself" he said quietly, reaching forward but just stopping short of my chest. The glimmer of light behind him signified that he had turned on his bedside lamp at some point, and it illuminated us softly.

I looked down. I hadn't even realised the damage I had been doing - there was a small hole in my shirt above the reaper wound where my claws had shredded it, and blood had welled up to cover most of my front. I was ashamed to have caused the distress that was clearly written all over the Young Lord's features.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up" he said gently, his attitude changing completely from the cold distance of earlier into concern for my well-being. He stood up and took my hand as if I were a child, tugging me up to join him and leading me to the bathroom. I felt numb, worthless. I couldn't do anything right. He worked out how to turn the light on and sat me down on the closed toilet seat where I hung my head and placidly allowed him to do anything he wanted with me.

"Oh, for - stop wallowing, would you? Of course I'm going to be angry if you tell me such lies, there's no need to be so dramatic" he said, trying to undo the buttons of my ruined grey shirt.

Lies. I had lied to him. I had put him in danger by leaving him ignorant, all for the sake of maintaining his regard for me. I was lower than low.

"Are you going to help me or not?" he said irritably, having only managed a few buttons. I obediently undid the rest and shrugged it off, not bearing to look at his face.

He wet a wash cloth under the tap and began to dab at my wound. I definitely didn't deserve this.

"You've really made a mess" he told me. "Look, I'm mad at you, you know that. I have reason to be. But you don't need to act like this, like you're so damn hurt by it".

"I apologise for my -"

"Argh, stop saying that!" he snapped, but the washcloth remained gentle on me. He rinsed it out and went back to dabbing at my skin. "I'm just telling you that you can't act like it's the end of the world..." He trailed off as he connected what he'd said with what Lilith had told him earlier. "Okay, we'll get to that. I just don't understand how you can be so..."

"Pathetic?" I said quietly.

"No! Well, yes, but this is exactly what I'm talking about. You don't tell me all these...things, and then you act all sorry for yourself when it upsets me. You've never cared about me before, why now?"

"I cared" I said sullenly, still not meeting his eyes.

"Oh like you did. What about that time you released the snakes on me at the circus?"

"A game".

"Yes, hilarious. And your refusal to ever let me touch you? Don't think I'm stupid. You never wanted me".

"Then why are you here?" I countered. I felt the fire inside me stir at his assumption. He had to know that this was beyond our ruined contract by now.

"I don't know, because the Lilith woman brought me here apparently" he snapped.

"And why ever do you think she did that?"

He paused then, holding the cloth in place. "Like Demons ever make any sense" he muttered.

"It doesn't make much sense to me either" I told him honestly "but it seems that the only infallible way of controlling _me_ is to threaten _you_ ".

He said nothing, just continued to dab at my wound in apparent concentration.

"I did not lie when I said I tried to get back to you. Lilith didn't feel like she had my full... dedication, and so she brought you here with the promise to end you instantly if I should displease her. I was going to tell you, I just didn't want to distress you so soon after..." I was lying again. I had to stop this. My voice lowered. "The truth is, I didn't want you to think of me as so weak that I was incapable of protecting you. I have failed you in every way, Young Master".

He looked taken aback at my confession. "Is that why you lied about being able to get us back home? You didn't want me to see you as weak?"

I nodded almost imperceptibly, my head bent forward with my eyes locked on my own lap. He must be disgusted.

"I heard what you said, earlier. Lilith is ancient - she created an entire race of Demons. I've even read about her in folklore. I felt it too, you know - her power when we were sat with her. I get it. You can't compete with that and I wouldn't expect you to. I just wish you'd told me, that's all".

His understanding was almost worse than his anger. He had once sold his soul for Demonic power and all he had to show for it was this pathetic mess before him.

"Hey, do you hear me? Stop feeling so sorry for yourself, I get it!" He got a bit rougher with the wash cloth then and I hissed as a fresh stream of blood spilled out.

"Shit! Shouldn't this be stopping by now?"

It should, but I felt rather drained in myself and could not seem to generate my healing energies.

"Do not trouble yourself with me, Young Master" I told him. The last thing I needed was to upset him with further weakness of mine.

"I have honestly never known a bigger idiot than you" he told me sincerely, grabbing a fresh towel to hold over the wound. "Come on, you need rest".

He took me back to his bedroom where he allowed me in this time. I was guided back on the bed where I finally kicked off my boots and leaned back on the sheets, propped on my elbows. He sat next to me, leaning in close and applying pressure with the towel to stem the persistent trickle of blood.

"How do we make it stop?" He asked, peering at the towel in the soft lamplight to see it become steadily more red.

"It is as you say, Young Master. I need rest to gain enough energy to heal myself. Natural ailments are simple, but since this is primarily a reaper wound it requires a lot more strength than normal".

He thought for a moment. "Can I help?" he asked.

"You are already helping, most generously. I do not deserve your assistance."

"No, I meant energy. I have lots of it - can't you take some of mine?"

Yes, in theory, but how could I possibly do that to him after he had already been through so much? It was unthinkable. I hesitated.

"Here, look" he said and let go of the towel to lay both of his palms flat against my chest.

I concentrated, feeling the warm thrum of his essence. He had lowered his mental walls, which reassured me a great deal. He really did feel as though his energy had grown since yesterday - it rushed around him and I felt his surprising concern for me and the burning desire to assist in my recuperation.

Still, I did not want to absorb anything he might need himself. Humans were fragile creatures. I would take only the tiniest bit to appease his curious need to heal me, and then sleep would do the rest.

"Very well, Young Master, but you need to alert me at the slightest sign of fatigue. Do we have a deal?"

"As far as deals go with you this is probably the best one I've made" he smirked, and I was glad that the tension was lifting between us.

I sat up in a cross legged position, draping the towel over my lap to stop any blood from getting on the sheets. I instructed him to sit the same way in front of me, and he shifted around until our knees bumped together.

"Give me your hands" I said, and we linked our fingers together to rest on our touching knees. "Now just try to clear your mind".

I took a deep breath as I reached forth with my senses and our essences came into contact, making an unbroken circle through our joined hands to direct the energy in a constant flow. It was similar to our connection when I had guided his soul into his body, except not quite as invasive. No images were traded between us, just an awareness of him that washed over me, soothing and strengthening me as our auras blurred into one. I didn't actually need to take any of his energy at all - just connecting with him this way was sending a rush of power right through me, healing more than just my physical wounds.

My curiosity got the better of me and I pried a little further to try and gauge just how ashamed he was of me, his failure of a Demon. It surprised me to be met with not shame at all, but rage. Rage towards Lilith, a bloodlust that rivalled even my own. I had underestimated this boy. I did him a disservice by assuming that he would focus on my weakness. No, he was not as basic as all that - of course he would channel his energy towards the real problem. I felt his hatred for her burn within him and I smiled. We were so much more in tune than I had thought, and I let my vicious glee extend over towards him in return. I let him feel my shame, my sin, my wrath and my intensity - he took it, only adding his own and igniting a fire between us that no other human could ever hope to match.

I felt my wounds knit together as our combined energy escalated. When I had healed as much as I could I eased away from him, feeling the loss as I disengaged my entity and retracted my consciousness back into myself.

"Are you quite all right, Young Master?" I asked, feeling much more like myself now.

"Wow" he breathed, eyes half lidded to cast shadows of his long eyelashes down his cheeks.

"I hope I did not alarm you". To feel the spirit of a Demon so close to him would have terrified anyone else. Even I had found our closeness to be a uniquely powerful and intimate experience. No Demon would usually be willing to open themselves up the way that I just had but it looked like, once again, I was the exception to the rule.

He looked a bit shaky but he smiled at me reassuringly, his aura glowing vibrantly now. There was no fear in him whatsoever.

"You should try and get some sleep now, my Lord. It's late". I told him, realising just how quiet it had gotten outside, the usual constant sound of cars driving past outside being nearly absent.

"Wait" he said, grabbing my elbow before I could leave. "Stay?"

He had phrased it as an order but still sounded slightly uncertain, not looking directly at me as his hand moved from my elbow to my chest over the still visible mark of the reaper scythe. It wasn't completely healed but the skin was shiny, pink and smooth instead of angry and open, and he looked awed as he gently trailed his fingers over it.

"If the Young Master wishes it of me" I told him, enjoying his touch.

"Hah, why do you have to always be so formal, even after that... thing we just did".

I shrugged, not knowing what else to say, and he rolled his eyes before pushing me back onto the bed. We shifted to get the covers around us and I turned off the lamp before he settled in against me, the bed being too small for a lot of distance which pleased me greatly.

With his face against my neck and his arm over my middle, we lay together and slowly let weariness catch up to us.

"You know I'm still mad at you" he murmured sleepily against my skin.

"I know" I told him with a small smile, feeling his breathing even out into a steady, relaxing rhythm.

Suddenly defeating Lilith didn't seem so impossible. I was strong in this moment with Ciel and we would not be torn apart so easily. We could withstand anything; werewolves, Bizarre Dolls, cults, reapers, even Ciel's own death and our separation through time.

That bitch didn't stand a chance.


	12. Chapter 12

I awoke surrounded by Ciel's scent, his warmth pressed against my side and his breathing soft and even. Despite his stillness, I could feel his gaze on my face. I turned to find his head resting on my shoulder, looking right at me.

I groaned. "How long have you been awake?"

"I'm not telling you" he teased. "Did you know that you snore?"

I was horrified. "I find that highly unlikely" I said, though I couldn't be sure. It had been a very long time since anyone had been in a position to tell me.

"Yes, it was disgusting. You even drooled a bit".

"Now I know you're lying" I told him. Demons did not drool.

He snickered and shifted against me, and I became aware of something hard poking in to my side just above my hip. _Oh_. This was shaping up to be a most delightful morning indeed.

Subtly I moved against him, applying pressure to his obvious erection.

"You, on the other hand, are most demanding, even in sleep" I said, recalling all the times he had summoned me in the night to relieve his frustrations, even climaxing before awakening on some occasions.

"Mmmm" was all he said, dropping all pretences and rutting against me. I turned in his embrace, manoeuvring him until our crotches were aligned. I still wore my jeans from the previous day but my body was responding to him and I was sure he could feel my stiffening member twitch even through our clothes.

His head was level with my neck like this, and he leaned forward to tentatively lick at me as we began to undulate slowly together. I was still shirtless so he had plenty of access, but this was something new between us. In the past I had only pleasured him and sometimes allowed myself to indulge in intercourse though I had stayed in my uniform for the duration. When I did not stop him he attacked my neck in unrestrained delight, licking and sucking at the skin until I was painfully hard and throbbing against him. His tongue on me was vaguely ticklish, his breath cool as it ghosted over the wet patches. I bucked into him at a particularly hard suck, making a soft hum of approval at the force he was using. For a beginner he was certainly doing a good job of turning me into a wanton wreck.

A loud, drawn- out moan was unexpectedly wrenched from me as he bit down with his sharp little teeth. He jerked back at the noise and it rang around the room, even sounding erotic to my own ears. I had never made a single sound during our previous fornications, let alone something so thick with arousal.

"Seb... Sebastian" he said, sounding just as surprised as I was.

"Mmmm, more" I responded, tilting my head back to encourage him. He slowly gave me the most evil, self-satisfied grin before moving in and sucking hard, letting me feel his teeth again.

It felt like I was being claimed, he must surely be leaving an obvious path of red marks behind. I gripped his hips and pulled him harder against me, moving us both in time as our erections rubbed together with more friction. His hot little mouth was practically devouring me as it moved to nip at my collar bone, and I was forced to let go of him as he continued lower, still rubbing his crotch on my leg as he slid his body down slightly. He was careful to avoid the remnants of my wound, and a low growl formed in my throat when he reached my nipple.

"Shhhh" he whispered against me, the vibrations tickling my skin. He gave it a rough lick and I was forced to cover my mouth with my own hand, panting slightly and trying not to cry out. How had I never known this could feel so good?

He sucked the now hard nub into his mouth, pinching slightly with his teeth as he flicked his tongue over it. Throaty, sensual " _ah_ "s left my lips as he got rougher with me and my erection ached where it lay neglected and uncomfortably pinned in my jeans. I tried to find some friction against him but it wasn't enough, his attentions were teasing me too much now. I looked down to see his eyes screwed shut tight, his pink tongue flitting in and out over me and it was enough to make my control slip just a bit. I pulled away and violently ripped away his shirt and shorts, buttons flying everywhere.

"What -hey!" he said indignantly as I manhandled him. He soon quietened when I began to remove my own clothing, kicking my trousers and boxers off as gracefully as I could in my position on the bed.

We were both fully naked together for the first time. He moved to better take in the sight, but I was too desperate to just sit there and stare at each other. It showed - my length was so hard and thick it stuck straight up, pulsing and flushed with blood. He reached for it but I wanted to taste him first, before I got too carried away. I pushed him flat, shimmying back on my knees to engulf his member into my mouth.

"Argh! Sebastian!" He cried, immediately burying his hand in my hair as I bobbed my head, swirling my tongue around his sensitive glans. He was even better than I remembered, tasting like sin and sex and pulsing with life, eagerly pushing at my head to encourage me. I found that I had to reach down to begin stroking myself to relieve some of the ache that was pooling in my groin.

I sucked up and off him with a wet 'pop' to trail gentle kisses along the taut skin of his shaft, down to stuff my nose into the coarse hair at the base and inhale where the musky scent of his arousal was strongest. It was intoxicating. I tilted my head and dropped my jaw to slurp over the underside, moving my lips and tongue in an open-mouthed kiss over the prominent vein that ran all the way up. He was shifting his hips now to try and get me to take more of him again. I gave in eagerly and returned to tend to his wet tip, swiping my tongue along the slit to taste the pre-come that had collected there.

I was so lost in the taste of him and the texture of his velvety smooth skin that the tug on my hair caught me by surprise. He pulled me up and away and I met his eyes enquiringly, my hand still wrapped around my own arousal.

He gave it a pointed look. "You... I want to, will you let me?"

He didn't need to clarify his poorly worded enquiry. A delicious idea crossed my mind that made my erection throb in excitement. I let go of it and grabbed Ciel behind each knee, dragging him down the bed slightly. He gave no protest but wriggled his hips invitingly, obviously thinking I wanted to couple with him the way we used to.

He seemed surprised when I moved away from his nether regions and crawled on my hands and knees up to the top of the bed to get level with his face.

"Young Master, if you feel any discomfort with what I am about to do then please say so and I will stop immediately. Do you understand?"

I was not met with words, but his hand as he reached up to wrap around my rigid length. I hadn't been expecting it, his curious fingers exploring gently as I gasped and looked down to watch. His digits looked so delicate as they wrapped around the thickest part of my girth. He squeezed and tried to make his fingers meet his thumb but I was too big, a sizable gap still remaining even as he tried harder. I visibly throbbed at the squeeze and he gasped happily to see me react like that under his touch. Releasing his grip somewhat, he began to pump up and down as he had seen me do to him at times.

I allowed it for a moment, enjoying myself perhaps a little too much. I was sure he could make me ejaculate just from this, but it wasn't what I so badly wanted to do with him. Reluctantly I reached down to remove his hand and he made a delightful sound of disappointment.

"Patience now, I think you might enjoy this more" I told him, and edged forward to straddle his face with my back to the headboard. I lowered my body against his and lewdly nuzzled my face into his member, moving it from side to side. I had to arch myself slightly because of our height difference, but it worked. I nudged it back into place with my nose and sucked him greedily into my mouth as I waited for him to realise exactly what I intended.

He recovered quickly. After a few sucks he seemed to notice just what part of my anatomy rested against his cheek. I could feel his breath, quick and hot against my skin as he reached to position it and chanced a lick just over the tip.

"Nnnnngh" came the rather undignified noise from me as I felt his tongue on my shaft for the first time. I tried to cover up just how good that simple lick felt by taking him all the way into my mouth. He hit the back of my throat right as his own lips latched on to me and I felt my head swim with pleasure as he suckled, his enthusiasm growing by the second.

He began to make messy, slurping noises that sent shocks of heat right to my groin. He was still only sucking just past the head and I couldn't think properly, my desire for him was so strong. My hips began moving with a mind of their own and I pushed a little, forcing more of my erection into his mouth. Instead of backing away he took it eagerly, opening wide for me as I began to gently thrust. He gagged a bit when I became a bit too rough but he still didn't stop and we found a pace that he could take, still a good few inches away from the entirety of my length but a satisfying amount nonetheless.

He pulled away to catch his breath after a few minutes, leaving my erection to spring forward back into its natural position. He reached for it and began to pump it gently in his fist, easily gliding over the slick wetness of saliva and pre-come. I stilled my hips for him and continued to suck him hard as he tried to speak.

"Seb...Ah!...astian, is it...good?"

" _Yes_ " I said, trying to sound as human as possible, though my mind was foggy with lust and I didn't think it sounded quite as convincing as normal.

I heard him moan at my response and he went back to licking just at my tip as his hand moved over the rest. I felt the cool air as he gasped in response to my tongue wriggling over his fraenulum, exploring all the contours of him that I had never taken the time to appreciate before. He throbbed and got even harder as I continued to swirl my tongue around repeatedly.

"Wait, don't, I can't..."

I sucked him all the way into my mouth again and took him deep, constricting his tip as I swallowed around him.

"Stop, nnnnngh I'm going to..."

My mouth was filled with warm ejaculate as he jerked up into me, letting go of my arousal to scrabble at my thighs and just pant all over my crotch; hot, euphoric whimpers and mewls ghosting right over my most sensitive skin. I moaned around him as I tasted him - his pleasure drove me wild, made me feel alive and real and desperate for more.

I swallowed all he had to offer until he relaxed underneath me. I could still feel his breath, each exhalation tickling and teasing me until I couldn't bear it and had to reach down to give myself a few strokes. I was so stiff under my own fingers, I knew it wouldn't take much to reach my own ejaculation.

I stilled at the feeling of his breath getting hotter and closer to where I wanted it, hoping he might resume where he left off.

"Tell me what this feels like" he said quietly. I wondered what he was doing as he tilted his head back before I felt his tongue start to explore my scrotum.

A pleased growl reverberated through my chest, and he paused until I choked out a strained " _yes_ ". That spurred him on and he lapped at me, dragging his tongue all over and gently opening his mouth right over one of my testicles and enclosing it in the heat. I made what I hoped were noises of approval as he rolled it gently and then released it to lick further back and push against my perineum with his tongue.

" _Mmmmm_ " I could barely form words now, my voice sounding much rougher than it should. His motions were sloppy, pure inexperienced instinct which only heightened my arousal. I could hardly believe his daring as his hands reached up to grip my buttocks and spread them so that he could access more of me, his tongue swiping right up as far as he could go, almost to my tailbone, and then back down to repeat the motion. I felt him growing hard again as I rested my head, just panting into his crotch as I tried to process that it was _him_ doing these things to me. He began gyrating his hips slowly against my face, licking wherever he could reach before pressing his tongue against my hole. Was he really going to...

" _Ahhhhh Yes_ " I encouraged as he pushed past the ring of muscle, extending his tongue inside me. " _Fuck_...Yes..." Curse words mattered little to me, though I had been trying to maintain my image as a butler for Ciel. That fell away from me now since I couldn't even think properly and I lowered myself to maximise his access, opening my mouth for him to rock his own arousal in. The familiar hot numb feeling of my approaching ejaculation was pooling in my lower belly and I was gasping against him, struggling to hold on. How had he known this would feel like it did? I had never done it to him, this was completely his own ingenuity. It was probably something he had wanted to do to me all along, and the moan vibrating against my twitching hole seemed to confirm that fact. He was so hard again now, he was probably enjoying this almost as much as I was.

I felt my aesthetic slip further as I renewed my attention to his erection, telling profanities to it in between licks and cursing in a way that no butler ever should. I didn't care. I managed to hold my image together, but only just, and I felt his excitement grow as I told him just how hard I wanted to fuck him later, that I would bend him over tonight, right on this bed, spread his legs and take him so rough he wouldn't be able to sit down for a week.

He had thrown his head back, forgetting what he was supposed to be doing and getting off on listening to my vulgar suggestions. I gave him some firm sucks, working him just the way he liked until his hips began to thrust erratically in response. I knew he would come again if I kept this up so I moved my hand to take hold of my own hard shaft, pushing it down to nudge against his chin and hoping he would take the hint.

I was beyond grateful to feel him tilt his head and take to it, sucking greedily. We were both urgent now, chasing our climaxes and working to get the other off. Sounds of sex filled the room; the strained gasps of our breathing, the muffled moans from our stuffed mouths and the wet slurp of tongues over straining flesh.

I had been trying to hold back but I couldn't last any longer with him moving against me like that, his tongue doing all the right things. I sobbed out a muffled inhuman cry even as I still tried my hardest to suck him, and I could not stop myself as I began to ejaculate hard in his mouth. My muscles tensed and my body jerked, my toes curling as I spurted and dimly I heard his own answering moan as my own mouth was filled and we were both lost to the bliss of orgasm. He bucked up further into me and I drank his fluids down greedily, feeling my own semen leave me in mind-numbingly intense bursts of pleasure.

I felt heavy when it was over, even as my body thrummed with a warm ecstasy. I heard a splutter coming from between my legs and quickly lifted up and off him, moving him over a bit so that I could lie next to him.

I glanced at his face and was met with such incredible beauty that my breath hitched. He was flushed and his pupils were blown, a trail of semen leaving his lips and running down his cheek onto his neck. He had obviously swallowed the rest.

Without thinking I leaned towards him and licked it off, my tongue running over his skin and finishing at his mouth, stopping just short of his lips before I pulled away and swallowed.

"MMmmmm" I moaned with a perverted smirk, watching with delight as he reacted with a definite twitch to his softening penis.

"That's disgusting" he informed me, but I could tell that he was trying not to smile.

"Really, you would call _me_ disgusting after you just initiated analingus with me?"

"Well maybe I'm disgusting too" he said with no shame whatsoever, just a curious smirk at my change in tone. Now that I was no longer under the throes of intense pleasure I felt it important to shroud myself in the polite butler aesthetic once again, vaguely embarrassed for my lapse.

"As you say, Young Master" I told him softly, and was just about to give in to my urge to pull him close when his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Humans" I said playfully, rolling my eyes at him while he tried to hide his mortified expression.

I got up to go and find him some food, pulling on my discarded boxer shorts.

"Wait it's not - I'm not actually all that - I'm fine, really" he spluttered.

"On the contrary, you have not eaten anything since your ice-cream yesterday. I have been most negligent" I said, and bowed respectfully before heading towards the kitchen.

We hadn't managed a grocery shop yet, so it had to be cheese on toast with a cup of tea. Not greatly nutritious, but I would find him something more substantial later.

I turned the grill off and set the finished toast on a plate when Ciel entered the room wearing just a pair of his own boxer shorts that we had purchased the day before. He must have gone through the bags that were still littered about in the hallway where I had abandoned them. He had even somehow managed to get the tag off - I was most impressed.

"Here we are - cheese on toast and tea, Young Master" I said, setting them down on the counter and pulling out his stool. The declaration lacked the lavish descriptions of food that I had always given in the Victorian era, but he seemed just as happy and tucked in eagerly.

"S'good" he informed me with his mouth full.

I smiled and inclined my head, not bothering to admonish him for the poor table manners.

"If you will excuse me for a moment while you eat, I must just run a few errands".

He nearly dropped his toast. "You're leaving?"

"Chores" I corrected myself "I am merely tidying up the place. I will be right here if you should need me".

"Oh, okay" he said, and he relaxed again to shovel more toast into his mouth.

I transferred the washed sheets from yesterday into the tumble drier and then went about the place to gather up some dark washing, quickly pulling on some fresh jeans as I went to make myself more decent. As I picked up my loose cotton trousers I remembered the eyepatch in the pocket and I stroked my thumb over it fondly before transferring it into the drawer on my bedside table.

The dark washing was put on before I tidied up the shopping bags and put Ciel's new clothes away in his own wardrobe. Ciel's bed was made, the bathroom cleaned, and I located Amy's phone and took it into the living room to charge. My own phone had a full battery now so I swapped them over, noticing with relief that I had no new text messages from Lilith.

"What's that?" asked Ciel, coming over to join me now that he had finished his food.

"This is a modern telephone" I told him, happy to indulge his curiosity. "It has many features that you would be unfamiliar with". I picked up Amy's phone, still attached to the cable, to better show him without fear of Lilith having access to our activities. What we were doing now was innocent, but I still didn't like the idea of her knowing anything of what we did in our spare time.

"For instance, it has a built in camera" I explained, tapping the screen to open it up. I switched it to activate the camera on the front, and he looked on in confused awe as I held up the phone and leaned my head close to his to take a picture of us both.

"Smile" I said before pressing the button. It clicked and I brought the phone back down to show him the photo.

He had not smiled, his brow furrowed in the picture as he tried to work out where exactly to look. He had, however, instinctively brought his face towards mine and tilted it towards me. As for myself, the camera had picked out the vivid redness of my eyes and I looked more sinister and Demonic than ever, as though I were on the verge of slaughtering this innocent boy who seemed so trusting of me.

"Hmmm maybe we'll delete that one" I said, discarding it with a tap to the screen.

"Wait!"

"We can take another later, if you wish. Right now I wish to ask for your advice on something rather important".

That got his attention.

"Oh? You want my advice?"

"Indeed. How do you feel about dealing with our mutual problem... would you suggest we proceed and see my contract through, or should we take a rather different approach?"

A slow smile spread across his face. "Ah, our mutual problem. Well, it would certainly be easiest to just obey her every whim I'm sure. You've never been very good at that though, have you?"

"Excuse me, My Lord?" I said, feigning outrage "Was I not the perfect butler for you?"

"I hardly think the perfect butler would have said a single one of those things that you said to me earlier" he told me, and I actually felt my face flush at the memory of my unrestrained carnal suggestions. He was right, it was most unbecoming of a butler.

"Ah, I do apologise for that lapse in decorum" I said, registering his delight at my chagrin. "Though I must press on the issue of my current Master. Have we arrived at the same conclusion, perhaps?"

He moved towards me and pushed up on his toes to whisper enthusiastically in my ear. "Please tell me we get to kill her".

Good. I would not want to take any action that he would not endorse, this was about protecting him after all. Luckily we were as in tune as ever.

If we were to succeed in the practically impossible mission of assassinating Lilith then we would need as much help as we could get. It was time to get in touch with one of the very few Demons I could actually call a friend.


End file.
